Rainy Days
by Tachikawa IVIimi 2.0
Summary: Mimi fullfills her dreams and becomes the new lead singer of a famous band,she quickly falls in love with guitarist, Yamato and gives him her heart and he gives it back shattered.Deep down he cares? What happened?
1. Meet the Band,and the One Called Mimi

**_READ THIS SINCE IT IS IMPORTANT PLEASE!!_**

WOOHOO!! *dances around the room* Guess what guys?! *_* I just got the second set of Fushigi Yugi!! *squeals* Episode 20-39! ^_- So you can expect some Fushigi Yugi stuff in here like Miaka and Tamahome 'moments' sort of types. I get really into movies when I watch them and the feeling doesn't leave me for a few days o_o; Weird, huh? And I erm, kind of…sort of…in a way-based some of the characters here from Fushigi Yugi *ducks* Gomen ^_^' This story just came to me and it TOTALLY works as Yama-chan being a bit like Tamahome…BUT! When you really think of it, Mimi and Matt do seem pretty similar to Miaka and Tamahome, right? Don't worry, Matt's still his Matty-self o_o and so is Mimi, I just kind of mixed some of Miaka and Tamahome's personalities with them. Such as, Tama's love for money and Miaka's cheerful-yet-sad veneer kind of personality. It'll work out, take my word for it ^_^ Whoa, I took that much space to write about Fushigi Yugi O_O; Ahem…Back to reality, I really hope you like this fic, please review cause that's just one of the highlights of my day n.n And dun worry, I'm still working on my other stories ^-^ Arigatou! 

----*----

"In The Rain, Tears Go Unseen…And Is Only Noticed By A Sheltering Heart."

"Ooo…Turn it up!" cried Mimi Tachikawa.

Sora Takenouchi quickly turned up the volume so they can listen better to their favorite band. Sora laughed as her best friend danced and sang around the room like a total ditz to her favorite band. The oh so famous band, 'Tenshi Tsubasa', the band with the most kawaiiest, coolest, dreamiest guys ever! And songs too, of course. Mimi sang to her favorite song, 'Murasaki Iro Kimi', that was sang by her favorite singer. 

       __

"Girls! Keep it down!" Mimi's dad hollered from downstairs.

Mimi and Sora quickly sat down, giggling. Mimi turned the music down but turned it up again when she heard a familiar voice come on, "OMG! It's him!" 

Sora laughed and shook her head, "Mi, there's fan and then there's fanatic."

Mimi laughed, "Don't worry, Sora. By their next concert, I promise you that I'll be singing up on that stage with him." She said with gleaming eyes.

"What makes you so sure?" Sora asked curiously, "And by next concert you mean next week?" Sora quickly shut her mouth.

"Huh?" Mimi asked.

Sora sighed and continued, "Might as well tell you, but you absolutely _have to_ promise that you'll never tell a soul! Got it?"

Mimi nodded. Sora continued, "Well, I, erm, heard, that 'Tenshi Tsubasa' is coming here tomorrow," Mimi squealed, "And they're having a concert her next week, but it hasn't been announced yet so don't tell anyone, alright?!"

Mimi nodded cheerfully, "But, Sora. How do you know about this?"

Sora sheepishly grinned, "Well, uhh, you know, I just hear stuff. And I also heard that the band's looking for a new singer, can you believe it?! Here in our own little town?!"

Mimi screamed, "OMG! Get out!" she looked at her best friend, "Can you believe it? _I_ could be the new singer of Angel Wings!" (Tenshi Tsubasa)

Sora laughed nervously, "Yeah right, Mi. There'll be like 1,000 people trying out there! What makes you so sure that you'll make it?"

"Hope," Mimi said, noticing the look on her friends' face she grinned, "Ahem-and my amazing voice and good looks, of course! Besides, it's Spring Break. Not like anyone's gonna be here."

"What am I going to do with you, Mimi. You do know break ends a few days before the concert." Sora sighed. Mimi shot her a slight glare.

"You know, I know I might not make it but would it kill you to even encourage me?" She furiously said.

"I'm sorry, Mimi," Sora said, "But, you have no idea how tough it is for musicians out there." She stared at her confused friend, "But what would I know?" She then noticed that Mimi wasn't even paying attention to her since she was suddenly lost into her own little world far away from reality. 

Mimi sat by the radio, listening to her favorite singer, "Oh, Sora. He's not only the most kawaiiest, most sugoi hunk there ever walked on-" She stopped and glanced at Sora who was smirking at her, "Well…Heh. But, imagine, if I actually make it as the new singer, I'll be able to go out there and sing with him…"

"Girls! Please turn it down I can't hear myself think in here!"

--------*-*--------

"Louder guys! I can't hear you!" cried Artimus Masimachii, the manager of 'Tenshi Tsubasa'

"C'mon, Art! We've been practicing for over three hours now! Give it a break!" yelled Guitarist and back-up singer, Taichi Kamiya, through the thick glass window.

The band was practicing for their next concert in a recording studio, an anti-fan zone. The band has been under a lot of pressure lately, being flown into Odaiba in the middle of the night, having gotten no sleep whatsoever for the past two days, and the hunt for their new singer. 

"Alright, guys. Let's call it a day." Masimachii said, taking his finger off the speaker button. The boys cheered.

"Woohoo! Sleep at-last!" yelled Taichi.

"Know what I want? Food!" Michael Laten hollered.

"Oh, please. What I want right now is to crash the mall to scope out the local hotties!" Takeru Takaishi nudged Michael.

"Yo! Matt!" called Taichi to the blonde boy who sat putting away his favorite guitar, "We're out, wanna come with?"

"Yeah, be there in a second," Yamato Ishida plainly replied.

"Hey boys," Masimachii said, "Don't stay out to late, remember, we're having band practice at the stadium tomorrow morning!" The boys groaned, "Cheer up, guys. C'mon, who wants a hug?"

And within that blink of an eye, they were gone.

"Guess you are pretty close," a man said behind Masimachii.

"Well, they're probably just tired, that's all." Replied Masimachii as he reached his hand out to shake the mans', "Well, thanks for letting us borrow your place. We'll see you Monday?"  

"No problem. My niece's Spring Break is this week so she'll be helping around here, she's a huge fan of Midnight Blue, so watch out."

Masimachii laughed, "Sure, sure." He smiled and turned to leave, he waved his hand back, "Catcha later, Tachikawa." 

---*---

So, how was it? I don't know if you noticed but I took a different approach and style with this from my other writings. Well, please don't kick me if you don't like the band name, I'm open to any suggestions if you guys want another name for them. Keep in mind that the band members are; Yamato, Michael, Takeru, and Taichi. And if you are going to suggest a name, please note that I would appreciate the name to be somewhat relevant to its players. Guess that's it, please if it's not too much….review ^_^


	2. Fast and the Furious!

Hi Hi! ^_^ I'm so bored, I stayed home all day. A Saturday, moreover! -_- I spent half of today busying myself on the computer x.o Boring, ne? But! Best part, I finally got some privacy to watch Fushigi Yugi ^^

At least something nice happened. Well, thanks for the reviews ^__^ FF.Net is messed up and kept telling me I don't have any @_@ Oh! Thanks to Sato Aiko, I used both of your ideas ^_^ Here's Chapter 2! 

---*---

"One. Two. One, two, three!" yelled Takeru, banging his drumsticks together. The guys started playing. They sounded ok, they thought. They would've sounded better if they hadn't been woken up at 4 a.m. when even the fish were still asleep. There concert was a few days away. They all played lazily and sometimes even messed up, but boy were they hot! The guys had nothing else on but their pajamas and their hairs were still a bit messed up which made them look kawaii. Masimachii eyed them carefully, he noticed they were tired and had enough.

"Okay, guys. Let's call it a day. I guess I've been putting way too much pressure on you-"

"Gee, Ya think?" Joke Tai.

"I'm laughing, really," retorted Masimachii, "Look, let's make a deal. The concert's within a few days so if you promise to be ready for it AND go to the last rehearsal tomorrow at the studio-you may go."

The boys' faces lit up.

"For real? No jokes or anything? We could just hang out and do whatever we want?" asked Michael.

"Hai. As long as you come tomorrow and to promise that I won't be receiving any phone calls at 3 a.m. beginning with the statement, 'We've got your son', I'm fine with it."

The guys cheered and began to pack up their stuff. Matt looked up at Masimachii.

"'Ey, Art. What's the news about the new singer?" he asked.

Masimachii sighed, "No luck. We just announced it yesterday and suddenly thousands of anti-talented girls show up. Our last chance is the try-outs tomorrow."

"Do we really need one? I mean, Matt's fine as our lead singer." Takeru crossed his arms.

"I know that. But-"

"It's fine," Matt said, "C'mon guys, let's get some sleep. Cya Art." The guys quickly abandoned their equipment and hopped into their black convertible in complete frenzy. (Heck, I don't know my cars! @_@)

"Remember tomorrow!" called Masimachii.

--------*-*--------

A silver convertible smoothly pulled in at the driveway of the Yagami Residence. The cover was pulled down and revealed Mimi. She had on her designer jeans and a light pink spaghetti strap, shades covering her hazel eyes, one hand on the wheel and the other pushing it to signal Kari that she was there. Kari Yagami suddenly appeared out the door and smiled at her friend. She was wearing her khaki mini skirt and a green, tight sweatshirt.

"Hey, Mi.' She greeted as she got into the car, "Where we headed first?"

Mimi grinned, "Is that even a question?" Kari laughed, "Let's go melt some plastic!"

Both girls laughed as Mimi pulled off the driveway and they were off to the mall. Mimi drove fast and smoothly across the road, her long honey-colored was being tossed back and forth by the playful winds, while Kari clung onto hers.

"Hey, Mimi. Mind slowing down? I swear my hair's getting blown off my head!" Mimi laughed and slightly let off the gas pedal, "Mind if we make a stop? Miyako wanted to come with us." Kari nodded as Mimi turned towards the direction of Miyako's house. (Kari YAGAMI and Tai KAMIYA are NOT related, k?)

"Why isn't Sora coming?" asked Kari.

"I don't know, she said she had some other plans." Mimi replied as they pulled into Miyako Inoue's house.

"Yo, Matt! Slow down, man!" hollered Takeru and Michael from the back seat of the car.

"What? I'm not even going that fast," replied Matt coolly.

"Oh, and I'm guessing 67 mph isn't that fast?" said Tai sarcastically.

Matt slightly chuckled and slowed down a bit. Takeru then pulled the cover down since his eyes were getting blown off out of their sockets. Now their car looked like this shiny black bullet, speeding towards its victim-the mall. Instead of going to sleep, Michael and Takeru decided to go to the mall instead and check out the girls, dragging Matt along with them. They thought that this'll probably the last time they'll ever get to kick back for a while-being their concert, new album, dinner parties, and such-they figured it'd be better if they get some few hours of fun.

"Hey," Takeru popped his head between Matt and Tai, "So Tai, being that we're going to the mall to check out the girls, what are you gonna do?"

"Oh yeah, you already have a girlfriend here, don't you?" said Michael.

Tai groaned, "…Guess so. I promised to meet her in 5 minutes so speed up."

Matt stopped by an ice cream store and Tai got off. Tai looked around, "She's late. Oh well, gives me more time to pig out."

"Hey guys," Michael said to the two, "Since we're in public, better put on some disguises so no one would recognize us." The three sighed and quickly put on their 'so called disguises'. Takeru put on his khaki hat and sunglasses and so did Michael, who put a brown wig on instead which looked totally hilarious. Matt, refusing to wear stupid disguises, just put on his sunglasses.  

"What time do you want us to come back?" called Matt while he pushed open the cover.

Tai shrugged, "Nah. Don't worry, I'll walk back to the hotel after." He waved his hand as the car drove off.

Matt slowly stopped the car when they reached a stoplight. A silver-grayish car, much like theirs' slowed down beside them.  

"Whoa, look at those wheels!" exclaimed Takeru.

They glanced at the car beside them. Matt sighed, "That's the same as our car, doofus!"

"Who cares about the car, check out the hotties!" whistled Michael (Sorry if I kinda made Michael like Daisuke here u.u)

Matt glanced at what the two were drooling at and suddenly found himself locked into her as well. Her beauty left him completely speechless which never happened to him before. He quickly shook his head to snap out of it and turned back to the road but caught himself stealing yet another glance at her. Kari saw the three boys gawking at them at the corner of her eye, she slightly leaned over the middle where Mimi and Miyako's head joined hers.

"Don't look but," She whispered, "Those three guys in the car beside us have been staring at us for a while." Completely ignoring Kari's warning, Mimi turned her head around to look at their audience.

"Didn't you hear what I just said! Mimi!" Kari turned red and both her and Miyako looked down to avoid the boys' gazes.

Mimi's hazel eyes looked at the three charming guys through her dark sunglasses, they all suddenly blushed and grinned shyly. Her jaw slightly fell open as she eyed them carefully, _They look familiar…_ she thought. Mimi then noticed the driver, a boy about her age who had silky blonde hair and a very familiar, mystifying face.

"Uhh…Hey there." Takeru greeted. Mimi kept her eyes on the driver, but someone else kept an eye on her too. Mimi just flashed one of her one million dollar smiles that completely sent the boys gaga over her.

Matt snapped out of his gaze and concentrated on the stoplight. He pushed on the gas pedal and the car's engine roared. Mimi smirked and did the same which caught Matt's attention. He looked at her and she gave him a challenging smile, which he returned. _Hmmph, a challenge, huh?_ He smiled and looked back in front, pushing the pedal more and more. As so did Mimi. Kari and Miyako looked at her.

Kari sighed, "Oh lord…" Miyako quickly fastened her seat belt.

Takeru noticed what his brother was doing, "Matt, please don't! Just leave it okay?" he pleaded.

"Sit tight guys and fasten your seat belts!" Matt said as he gripped harder on the wheel.

_One, Two-_ the green light flashed. And they were off, leaving clouds of dust for the cars and people behind them. The cars whizzed past the passer-bys leaving them wondering what they had just seen. 

Matt and Mimi exchanged glances. _That smile, seems so familiar, _she thought. Matt quickly put more pressure on the pedal and sped off.

"Hmmph, no one blows off a Tachikawa!" the car made a screeching noise as it sped faster to catch up. Miyako and Kari screamed.

"Mimi, stop it! You're gonna kill us or something, worse-ruin my new haircut!" yelled Miyako.

"C'mon Matt!! Damnit are you trying to kill us?!" hollered Michael.

"Don't worry!" called Matt.

Matt knew better. As Mimi almost caught up with him he quickly let go of the gas and stepped on the brakes which sent their car spinning a bit until they finally halted to a stop. Mimi banged her hand on the wheel as they past the black car and kept going. She looked at her rearview mirror to see the blonde's face staring blankly at her, slightly waving his hand. She suddenly saw that he was actually pointing his hand to where she was heading. Crash! 

"Oi vey…" Mimi slumped down as a man dressed in navy blue, guns wrapped around his waist, badge crested upon his chest, and a perturbed look on his face. Kari and Miyako were half unconscious or were just dazed out. Mimi grinned sheepishly as the man reached her.

"Heh…How's it going officer?" she smiled and looked at his completely wrecked motorcycle. She glanced at her mirror to find that the black car was gone. _At least my car's not ruined._

--------*-*--------

Next morning… 

"Gosh, that must've been gruesome! How the 'rents take it?" Sora asked as she laid on her bed, twirling around a strand of hair. 

"I'll call ya later, Sora." Said Mimi, finishing up painting her nails, "I get to visit my uncle today and help out at his studio."

"Is there any erm, band, playing there?" Sora asked nervously on the other line.

"I think so," Mimi said, "Why?"

Sora could have screamed, "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. Have fun then, Mi. Call me later!"

"Sure. Cya." Mimi hung up the phone, got up from her bed and out of her room.

Mimi gingerly picked up her bag with her still wet nails and rushed out of her room and downstairs. She ran past the counter, grabbing a piece of food as she headed towards the door, only to be stopped by her father.

"Ohayo, Otou-san," she greeted.

"And where do you think you're going?" asked her dad.

"To Uncle Satoshii's?" she replied innocently.

"And who exactly is going to take you there?"

"I'm driving my car."

"Hmm…The car who you carelessly were driving around with and almost killed yourself and your friends by crashing into an officer's car?" he said. (Don't you just hate when parents do that ~.~)

"But dad," she was cut off.

"_I'll_ drive." Mimi whined but her dad just pushed her off to the car.

---*---

Gomen! I have to end now and I know it's really short but it's already 10:30 and I have school! But I'll have the next chapter this week, promise! ^_^ And please, please review! 

Btw, the ages are:

Mimi/Sora-16

Matt/Michael/Tai-17

Takeru/ Kari-14

Miyako-15

KEEP IN MIND THAT THE TITLE IS GOING TO CHANGE WHEN I PUT UP THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!


	3. I Wanna Be A Star!

I finished Fushigi Yugi!! *squeals* ^o^ Oh yeah, Oh yeah!! *_* O_O;; *gasps* HOLY GREAT FOOZEH SCOTTS!! There's another season thingamathing?! @_@ I feel so confuzzled, KHERYN!! Answer your damn phone and help my poor brain!!! Who the fuck is Tenko?? Ahhh!! T_T MY POOR ACHIN BRAIN @_@…Ahem, . Got that outta my system, gomen…Anyways, from now on I, IVIimi, solemnly promise not to promise anymore u.u Since I can not keep them. To make it up to you guys, ^_^ I wrote all new chapters for all of my stories! ^_- And, I also have erm,  TWO new stories out tomorrow for you to check out! NOT TO MENTION, another story that I am just planning out!! ^__^ I do hope that makes up for all the cliffhangers I gave you. **_PS: I DECIDED NOT TO CHANGE THE TITLE ANYMORE SINCE IT DOES ACTUALLY WORK WELL WITH THE PLOT OF THIS STORY, K? ^^_**

---*---

"Uncle Satoshii!" 

"Ah, there's my niece!" Satoshii almost fell back as Mimi jumped into his arms. 

Mimi smiled and inhaled the aroma of her uncle. _Mmm…as always, he smells just like a cup of coffee and fresh-baked donuts from the café with peppermints on the side._ Mimi thought. She would always smell her uncle because when she grows up, she can always remember him by that smell. That always jolly, gigantic, man-with his matted black hair that's always in a mess, only to be tamed by the pencils tucked behind his ears, his gleaming brown eyes is where Mimi inherited hers not to mention her one million dollar smiles.

"Osoyo."

"*Anime Fall* I finally got to see you and this is all you can say?" she muttered.

Satoshii chuckled, "You're still the same, my little niece. Come on in, I have much to show you. Also, I have a little surprise on the way." 

Mimi looked at him questioningly, waved at her dad before skipping inside the studio.

(Osoyo means, 'You're late')

--------*-*--------

"Ohayo, Art," Michael greeted as the group stepped into Masimachii's office.

"Hey guys," Masimachii replied, "How was your day off yesterday?"

Taichi grinned, "Well, _I_ had a great time. What about you guys?"

Michael and Takeru stiffened and went into their dazed stage, Matt cringed, "I-It was okay, the mall was cool and all but everything else was pretty boring." 

Masimachii eyed the boy, "Gomen, Matt. But after all the time I've known you, I know that you can't lie very well." Matt stiffened, "But I didn't get any phone calls so I'll let it go, for now."

Masimachii headed towards the door, "For today's agenda, your trip to the studio has been postponed since Akasu is only here for a few days I thought you guys should meet up with him to practice in the stadium. I'm gonna head over to Satoshii's studio for a while. Ja ne." And he left.

--------*-*--------

"Mimi, are you sure you don't need my help?" 

"It's okay, I can do it," Mimi hollered back as she hauled the heavy speakers inside the recording room. _I just got here and already he's putting me to work._ She abruptly dropped the speaker beside the other, sighing she sat on it and wiped the sweat off her forehead. 

"Mimi," her uncle said through the speaker button on the other side of the glass, "I'll be back in a minute. I just gotta talk to a friend of mine, I'll be in the next room, k?"

"Sure!" Blowing a strand of hair out of her face she thought about the events of yesterday. _That boy,_ she thought. That coarse blonde hair, that smile, and that attitude…

"Too bad I didn't get to see his eyes, then I might've known where I've seen him before," Mimi said to herself, "Then I'll make him pay for making me loose my car!" She pouted. Her attention was suddenly interrupted when she caught sight of the mike. _Hmm…Since I'm stuck working here I might as well have some fun!_ She skipped up to it, putting the headphones on her head and setting the mike in front of her face, she sang. The same song that her mother used to sing her to sleep.

_I wanna be a star, star, star  
Gonna have my name up in lights  
I wanna be a star, star, star  
I'm gonna blaze across the sky like a meteorite_

_My fans will all adore me                                                                                _**(Okay, this IS a real song. It's 'I'm gonna be a star' from Sailor Moon, sang by Rei Hino.)**_  
Every time I dance or sing my songs  
I'll ride in a big fancy car  
I'll take all my friends along, yeah_

Softly placing her hands on earphones, she began loosening up and started to really sing her heart out…Unaware that she could be heard by anonymous ears.

In the next room… 

"No luck finding your new singer, ne Masimachii?" asked Satoshii as he reached to shake his best friends' hand.

"Pressure's killing me-so is my band!" he laughed, "We got our big concert the day after tomorrow and it was already announced that we'd have this new singer. What am I going to do now?"

"Where are the guys anyways? I was expecting to see them today, my niece is here and I know she'll want to meet them."

Masimachii shook his head, "They're practicing their routine with Akasu, gomen ne. Maybe I can get your niece an auto-What's that?"

Satoshii's ears perked up when he heard it too, "Oh! That's her now, Mimi my niece!"

"That voice-C'mon!" he grabbed Satoshii's arm and ran to the other room. They slowly stopped as they heard Mimi's voice. Masimachii eyed the girl deeply, he leaned against the keyboard and let her angelic voice flow through his ears.

_I wanna be a star, star, star  
Gonna be the best in the world  
I wanna be a star, star, star  
I'm gonna be the absolutely most famous teenage girl!_

"Her voice-it's perfect! She's got the makings of a star!" Masimachii exclaimed.

"Yeah, Mimi always had an ear for music. Ever since she was a kid, she's always been dreaming of becoming a singer…" Both quickly exchanged glances, "LIGHT BULB!"

"I wanna be a star…" Mimi gently ended when the door bursted open and she spotted her uncle and some other man wearing sophisticated clothing and designer sunglasses. The man suddenly walked to her and started shaking her hand, mumbling nonsense that she couldn't keep up with while her uncle flashed a wide grin. Mimi unexpectedly pushed his hand off.

"Whoa, what the heck is going on here? Who are you?" she asked.

"Oh!" the man replied, "I am terribly sorry, my dear. May I introduce myself-"

"This is my good friend, Artimus Masimachii, he's the manager of that band you like and he's here to make you the new singer!!" cut in Satoshii.

"Thanks, Sato. Couldn't have said my own name with-Ack!" His sentence was cut off, so was his air supply when Mimi grabbed him tightly around the neck.

"What are you saying here?!?! I'M going to be the new singer of 'Tenshi Tsubasa'?!?! Me? With YAMATO?! Well, spit it out, old man!!"

"Mimi! Calm down and let go of the poor man!" Satoshii pleaded, seeing that she was practically killing the man.

Mimi realized what she was doing and suddenly dropped Masimachii, who crumpled to the ground. Mimi quickly helped him up.

"Gomen ne! I guess I went a tad bit genki there!" she slapped his back and sent him flat face on the floor once again, "Heh…Err…Coffee?"

---*---

Whoopee! I'm finally done with all of them ^_^ Ce-le-brate good times c'mon! XD O_o; Heh…I hoped you liked it and that you read the other chapters too ^_^ Does this finally make up for my laziness? O_O Please don't forget to review ^o^ I'm stuck at home all week so I'll have plenty of time to write! Ja ne!


	4. You Wrecked My Car and All-But You're Ju...

Hey, Hey ^_^ I just got my computer back ^O^ *dances around* no more suffering with my laptop shutting down every ten minutes ^^…. If any of you are also interested I just posted up the sequel to 'I'm Yours To Keep', if you didn't see it that is. Hmm…Not much to say really, so read on and review ^_^ 

---*---

"What do you mean you found a new singer?!" the boys of 'Tenshi Tsubasa' hollered at their manager.

"Onegai…Don't yell so loud, I've already had enough of that from Mimi," Masimachii groaned as he collapsed onto his chair. He had at least three bandages on his face, a huge lump on his forehead, and some cuts on his sprained arm.

"Mimi?" asked Matt who was leaning calmly against the wall.       _(Such a Yamato thing to do ^^)_

"Yes. Mimi Tachikawa. She's the niece of Satoshii and is the newest member of this band." Masimachii announced.

"What?!" the three boys exclaimed.

"The fifth member's a…girl?" Takeru gulped.

"That's a change," Tai remarked.

"Is she a babe?" asked Michael.   

"What's so interesting that you picked her?" asked Matt.

Masimachii waved his hand, "Calm down, guys. I've only met her yesterday and I promise you that she's good-heck, she's the next face of rock and roll! The concert is in a day and she's not that familiar with everything yet so I expect you guys to treat her with respect-the respect you've never shown me." He said, muttering those last words.

Takeru raised a brow, "Gee, don't you think that's asking a bit too much from us?"

"When are we going to meet this girl, anyway?" asked Tai overriding Takeru's question.

"Tomorrow. Rehearsal's at the stadium, at 5."

"Great! See in tomorrow afternoon then!" the guys said as they started to leave.

"Uh-uh…5 tomorrow _morning!_"

"Nani?!"

------*-*------

"Mimi? Mimi, honey, you better get up or you'll be late for your band rehearsal!" Mimi mother whispered in her ear.

Mimi slightly opened her eyes and clumsily reached for her clock, "…Mom, c'mon it's 4 a.m. Even the fish are asleep!" she said and turned away from her mom, pulling the cover over her head. Her eyes then suddenly popped open as she had remembered what day it was, as her mom reached over Mimi quickly jumped up, frightening her mom.

"Omg! How could I forget what today was!" she shrieked.

"Your band rehearsal?" her mom asked as Mimi fumbled away from her blanket and leaped across the floor and swung her closet open.

"No! the day when I finally meet 'Tenshi Tsubasa'," she said getting into her dreamy state, "And Yamato Ishida! *sigh* My date with destiny has finally arrived" she screamed as she started throwing her clothes around, "What am I going to wear?!"

Her dad groggily walked to her room, "What's going on here?" Both her parents looked happily at Mimi, "Oh, how could I forget! Mimi, princess, are you sure you really want to be part of some-'all boy band'?"

"Of course, daddy! They're practically 1/3 of my life! And besides, all the girls will be so jealous that yours truly gets to sing with Yamato Ishida himself!!" she giggled.

"But Mimi, there are so much consequences to this whole 'life as a rock star' thing. I mean, concerts every night, dangerous lurking around every corner, stalkers! Only getting to sleep at hotels, not to mention being in an 'ALL boy band'!"

"Mom!" Mimi complained.

"Oh, let her live her dream, darling. She's waited for a chance like this her whole life, who knows when it'll pass by again." Her mom tried to reason. 

Mimi ran and hugged her dad, "I'm sorry, Dad, I grew up, I won't do it again. I've been waiting for something like this my whole life, and now I finally have a chance to live my dream and to meet the guy of my dreams, please let me do this," she said with a hint of melancholy at the end.

Mimi's dad grinned, "Hurry up, princess, or you're going to be late."

--------*-*--------

"She's late," said Yamato. All the guys have been waiting for Mimi for about an hour now, they were all sitting down and playing around with their instruments as they waited for her.

"Are you sure she's coming? You never were good at choosing the right people, you know." Remarked Takeru, lightly tapping on his drums.

Masimachii twitched. Tai forged on, "Yeah, like that girl we met when we were doing that Europe tour. Man, did you have it in for her! I swear she could've been my great-grandmother or something!" The other boys laughed.

"And that tattoo-covered lady at Santa Barbara! Dude, she was like chasing you all over the place!" Michael called out.

"Thanks, guys-for bringing back the pleasant memories," Masimachii groaned.

"And that big, fat lady who kept following him around the stage and giving him Kleenex! She had so much make-up on she practically looked dead!" Takeru yelled, "Seemed like you knew her, Art. Who the heck was she? Madonna's twin?"

"Actually that would be my mother."

The guys saw the look on his face. 'Global Meltdown, Houston, we have a problem' someone muttered as they ducked down to get the full blow from Masimachii.

"Ohayo everyone. Gomen ne, I know I was late." Came a soft voice from behind them.

Masimachii turned around and smiled, "Mimi! So glad you're finally here!" he rushed over to her, leaving the boys.

Takeru sat by his drums, "Is that her?"

"She looks familiar…" said Tai and Michael in unison, "Wait, how do you know her?"

Mimi and Masimachii stood at the side of the stage for a while, talking, while Tai, Michael, and Takeru stared at her. At the corner, Matt just eyed her through the blonde hair that shaded his eyes.

"I know I saw her somewhere before,"  Michael said as he eyed her deeply, "Hey, Matt. Isn't that the girl we saw the other day?"

Matt quickly turned around but remembering that every watched him, he cleared his throat and pretended that he didn't care, "Yeah, so what if she is?" Right before anyone could reply Masimachii and Mimi approached. Mimi looked like she was about to scream in bliss as she saw them, her eyes quickly focused on Yamato.

"Guys, meet Mimi Tachikawa-the newest member of the band! Mimi I'm sure you already know the guys," Masimachii said, "Now don't just go treating her like you do with each other, fighting and bickering at each other all time, she might hurt you," he laughed evilly.

Mimi smacked his back, making him stumble, "Oh, Arty!" she grinned. Takeru and Tai grinned.

"_Arty?_"

Masimachii groaned when Mimi stepped in front and slowly walked to Matt. She bowed.

"Yamato Ishida. It's an honor to be working together! You're my all time fave!" she flashed him her sincerest smile, making his cheeks turn a shade of crimson.

"Whatever."

Mimi was a bit taken back. _I guess he wasn't as nice-looking as I thought he'd be,_ she thought. Takeru stepped in.

"Sup, Mimi? Don't mind Matt, he's always like that. I'm Takeru-but I'm sure you already know that." He said, reaching his hand out. Mimi was about to take it when Tai pushed him aside.

"Stop hitting on her, it's only her first day," he said, pushing the boy away, "Taichi Kamiya at your service, you could just call me Tai or honey, sweetie, or even your boyfriend-"

"Two-timer!" Takeru called out. Michael stepped in.

"I knew it! You're that girl we saw the other day! Sugoi, what a coincidence!" he exclaimed. Mimi blinked and looked at him like he was insane.

Michael hesitated, "You know, with the whole 'car thing'," he said as he made a gesture of driving a car which only gave him the same looks from everyone else. Mimi gasped.

"Oh my, that was you!"

"Who?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, I remember you, you were with those two other chicks," Takeru said grinning.

"_Chicks…?!_" Mimi said with a bit of annoyance. How she hated that name.

"C'mon, get over it people. So what if we saw her? It's past, done, forget it and let's start practicing." Matt commanded. Everyone nodded and the guys were just about to get to their instruments, Matt slowly put his guitar on when Mimi popped in.

"You! Now I remember you!" she somehow forgot who she was talking to and lost her temper, "It was YOUR fault that I crashed onto that police officer's bike, _you_ were the one who made me lose my car and not to mention any chances of making it to my high school prom!" she yelled. Matt shot her a glare.

"Please. How juvenile can you get?"

"Juvenile?! I'll show you juven-"

"Alright! C'mon, cut it out, guys. Let's just forget about it, okay?" said Masimachii. Matt and Mimi ignored him, everyone watched the two burn on fire as thunder passed through their eyes. Matt then went back to his guitar and Mimi perked her nose up in the air and walked away. Masimachii sighed.

"Oi vey…This is gonna be some practice."

--------*-*--------

After a long and completely exhausting practice-filled with Mimi and Matt bickering-the gang were reluctant to hit their dressing rooms. The boys had to share a room while Mimi got her own, being that she was the only girl and all. After she had changed and freshened up, she walked outside and wandered around. She found herself on the stage floor and walked over to their instruments. She sat herself onto Takeru's seat, _As long as no one's looking…_ she played clumsily around with the drums having a great time, unaware of the pair of blue eyes that watched her. When she got tired of drums, Mimi headed onto Michaels' guitar, she gazed at the stadium.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you Tenshi Tsubasa's lead singer, Mimi Ta-chi-kawa!" she yelled at the imaginary audience, making cheering sounds with her voice.

"Calm down, folks. There's enough of this singer to go around!" she said.

She hooked it on to the speaker and started strumming a few cords. _Hmm…Not bad, guess this isn't that hard after all,_ she thought as she closed her eyes and started dancing to the music. She played some of the bands' songs and when she was done, she cupped her hands and yelled.

"Yeah, Mimi! Woohoo, we love you!" she hollered as her voice echoed around the stage. Mimi bowed.

"Thank you, thank you! I will be signing autographs after the concert outside!" she winked. She started giggling at herself and stopped when she heard another's join her.

"Not bad, for a 'princess'."

_That voice._ Mimi spun around and found Matt with his arms crossed, his blue eyes staring at her deeply. She turned red and he laughed, "So, are you always this enthusiastic or is just natural?"

"I-I was just playing around," she said, putting down the guitar, "I thought no one would hear me since no one was here."

"Relax, would ya? We're on the same band now, stop acting like a fanatic," he said. She sighed in relief.

"You still owe me my car," she said coyly. 

"Don't tell me you're still ticked off about that? It didn't even get scratched."

Mimi smiled, "Well, yeah…guess so."

"Let's just forget about that whole thing, it was only for fun anyway. Truce?" he reached out his hand. Mimi looked at him questioningly for a while, _he just looks soo kawaii, oh why not! _She took his hand and shook it.

"Deal."

--------*-*--------

It was Saturday night, the night of the bug concert where Mimi was being introduced. She got her parents special seats up front and same with her best friends, and her uncle Satoshii. She could even see them as she peeked out the curtains, between the crazy fans bursting to get through. _Sora, where are you…_the thought kept bothering her and she paced back and forth till Masimachii came.

"Mimi! Where have you been? Band meeting now!" he said and pushed her downstage into the dressing room.

"But Sora-"

"Don't worry, I'll tell her you're waiting when she gets here." he said. _Gets here? What does he mean by that?_ Mimi thought. Masimachii pulled her into the dressing room for some band 'words of encouragement'. She could've fainted when she saw the guys in their kawaii ensembles.

"Sugoi! You guys like great!" she bursted.

"Okay, settle down, settle down," Masimachii said, pacing back and forth, pulling his hair out, "Okay, tonight's the big night, when we announce our new singer. Now the fans out there are excited and will probably all faint when you guys come out, I mean, this is our first concert here in Odaiba. Takeru, stop playing with your drums when it's Tai's solo, and Tai, quit blowing kisses to the girls and same goes for you too, Michael. Matt, good job at always keeping it cool even though those girls practically ram the guards when you sing-and Mimi! How could I forget! Do you know all your lines? The lyrics? How about the timing with the songs and-"

"Chill out, Arty! Gosh, is he always like this?" Mimi said.

"All the time…So, who's the lucky girl who'll be chasing you this time?" teased Michael.

_"…And now, as you've waited, seen, and died for, here's Ten-shi Tsu-basa! The first and definitely not the last concert we'll get from them here in Odaiba! And tonight, a very special and exciting night we'll finally get to meet the newest addition to the band!!!"_

"That's our cue, guys. Let's go and please don't break a leg!" Masimachii exclaimed as the guys filed out of the room, Masimachii took out a cross and kissed it, "Oh God, please don't let us down. Heck, I'm having complete nervous breakdown tonight!"

"At least he's not the only one," Mimi groaned as she walked out, she knocked over Matt.

"Calm down, Princess. You'll do fine, we're all here with you. Don't worry, I'll look out for you," he said and ran off to Masimachii, who was signaling them to go up the stage.

Mimi could've fainted, "His face was this close to mine!" she shrieked and sighed, "Oh, Matt…" she quickly ran to catch up with them. The band got on stage as the curtains were about to open. Takeru sat himself behind his drums, Tai sat by his piano, Matt and Michael strapped their guitars on, and Mimi took the mike. She breathed, _this is it, Mimi…You're big debut._

"Party like a rock star, kick a little ass!" Tai hollered as they prepared. The curtains flew open and they could hear the drowned screams of their fans beneath the flashing lights, they waved, Mimi could hear and almost see her family and friends cheering for her, and the rest of her other newfound, adoring fans that would soon be asking for her autograph.

---*---

^_^ Yes, done! Was that long enough for you guys? Hoped ya liked it, took me long enough. Don't forget to review, k? ^_______^ And also to check out the SEQUEL to 'I'm Yours to Keep' if you din already see it. If you haven't read 'I'm Yours To Keep…you better! Or not much will make sense to you. I think @_@ Well, please check it out, also the new chapter to 'I Think I'm in love with You.'__

JA NE!


	5. Time In The Spotlight

Shinma, you are one threatening fan~! LOL. The first and only one to ever threaten that they'll kill me ten times just to continue~! XD I was so shocked to find most of my stories reviews fill up that fast by yours and Killua's reviews XD~! Also, thanks to Aiko for the suggestion ^o^ I'm not that good at Nihongo, Romanji, and whatever @_@ *huggles everyone* OMG Thank you for all the reviews ya'll gave me~!!! ^_______________^ I give each and every one of you a brownie. And UPDATE on my stories here; I posted back up yet another story, a very old one, before 'I'm Yours To Keep' so please check it out?, and a new chapter to the sequel 'An Everlasting Vow', and also 'Cadet Mimi Tachikawa…'. Gomen ne, but that was all I could write for now, Killua, I *promise* to have the next chapter to my other sequel since you wrote on yours u.u Anywho, here it is! MORE MIMATO MUSHY GUSH!

---*---

Takeru waved his arms and drumsticks in the air, "Don't worry, guys. We'll be back in a few minutes to play som'more for all of you!!" he hollered over the screaming crowds. The band all waved and ran off the stage. Mimi slowed down and glanced back onto the stands and smiled, _They really enjoyed me out there,_ she thought humbly to herself. Her eyes fell upon her friends and family who were yelling their heads off for her, she frowned at the empty seat she had especially saved for Sora. _She didn't show up…_she thought and walked back to the others.

"That was fantastic, guys!" Masimachii exclaimed in the dressing room, "No-that was incredible!! Stupendous!"

"Chill, Art," Tai said, taking a sip of his water, "You're acting like it's our first concert or something." They all looked up when they heard Mimi enter. She had a blank look on her face as she made her way to the couch and plopped herself down. Masimachii ran to her.

"Mimi, honey, you were great!! The crowd totally loved you out there the most!! Keep up the great work, your family's out there cheering for you! I bet you're even more excited than I am, ne?" he jumped and stopped when he noticed Mimi's face, "Or maybe not."

"Sup, Mimi?" Michael said. Mimi buried her face in her hands.

"Nothing, just tired, that's all." She softly replied. Matt looked at her with half concern and half disturbed. _How could she be tired when yesterday she had so much energy and we were just practicing?_ He snapped out of his thoughts when someone knocked on the door. Before Masimachii could open it, it opened itself and a girl, about Mimi's age stepped in. She had short auburn hair, and a huge smile on her face.

"Wow, can I have your autographs?" she said sarcastically. Tai quickly ran up to her and hugged his girlfriend. The voice rang in Mimi's ears and she quickly stood up and knocked Tai down as she made her way to the girl.

"Sora!" she exclaimed, "Omg, what are you doing here? I was so upset I thought you weren't coming!" Tai sat up and rubbed his head.

"Well, of course she's here. She always comes to see me after our concerts." He said.

Mimi blinked, "You mean-You're his? And you didn't tell me?!"

Sora laughed nervously, "Well, I wanted to tell you, really I did. But Tai was already living a crazed-fan filled life and I just wanted to keep it a secret for a while. I'm sorry, Mi. You must be ticked off at me."

"You kidding? This is great! Now I'll get to see you even more and-this is so awesome!" both girls hugged each other and twirled around.

"is this gonna be a sneak preview of what's gonna happen every time we have a concert?" Michael asked. Just then a quite large man came in and announced that they were to go back on in five minutes.

"C'mon guys. We have enough time for a closing and a quick get away before they destroy the fence." Masimachii said, rushing them out of the room. 

"I'll see you guys later!" Sora called out and Mimi waved back. As they were walking up the stage staircase, Matt noticed that Mimi was lagging behind.

_C'mon, Mimi. Just one more song, you can make it,_ she pushed herself up the stairs but lost her footing, she slowly felt herself falling down but suddenly a pair of arms reached out and stopped her. Her eyes widened and she quickly looked back to find Matt's concerned face smiling at her.

"Thanks, Matt. Thanks," she whispered as he helped her up the stage.

"You sure you're okay? Maybe you should lie down or-"

"I'm fine, don't worry. Guess all that hyperness got into me," she said with a hint of laughter at the end. 

Matt nodded, "Okay. But just take it easy from now, k?" Mimi nodded and walked over to the front of the stage. She wiped the sweat on her forehead and looked back to find Sora giving her a thumbs up and she smiled back, she then glanced to her left to find Matt strapping on his guitar._ Yamato,_ she pushed the thought back in her head when she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Michael.

"Um-Mimi…I was just wondering if-well, sometimes after our concerts we all go out and celebrate or something," Mimi noted the blush on his cheeks as he stuttered for the words, "I thought that you might like to umm, join us? I mean, you are part of the band now."

"Oh, Michael that'd be great! Thanks!" Mimi exclaimed and Michael blushed and walked back by Takeru. Mimi smiled to herself, _Wow, me going out with Tenshi Tsubasa, this is too cool! _She shrieked to herself, unaware that Matt saw the whole thing. He just grunted and went back to fixing his guitar.

The curtains opened. Mimi began singing their last song, it was a slow song, and Mimi was grateful for that since she felt like she didn't have enough of her voice left to sing out loud. The lights sparkled about her and cameras flashed before them capturing tomorrow's front page. All the guys there were all cheering for Mimi and she could even see her dad scowling at some boys as they drooled over the fence. She smiled and closed her eyes, letting every ounce of bliss and fame sink in. 

After their last song, they bade their final goodbyes, thanked the backup players and went off the stage. Mimi quickly ran to her dressing room, still excited about everything that just happened. Sora came in later and both girls kept squealing in excitement about Mimi's debut, Sora couldn't stay long since her parents wanted her home so she couldn't go out with Mimi and the rest of the guys. After she left, Mimi changed out of her concert ensemble and into a mini, jean skirt and a pink tank top. She took out her ponytail and let her long brown hair flow down her back. She skipped out and onto the guys' room.

"Is everybody decent?" she said with an indication of sarcasm as she slowly opened the door.

"Come on in, Meems." Mimi suddenly burst skipping into the room and found Tai, Matt, and Michael, sitting on the couch. _Omg, they even look kawaii in normal clothes!_ Mimi thought.

"You're looking pretty normal," Tai joked and I sat down in front of a mirror.

"Where's Takeru?"

"He's still changing. Yo, TK! Hurry up or we won't be able to leave at all!" Matt called.

"Won't be able to leave?" Mimi asked and Takeru walked out with a simple casual outfit.

"Yeah," he answered, "Fans. After the concert they're all gonna be lining up to stalk us when we come out. We even found two girls one time hiding under our car. Freaky, huh?"

"What about Arty?" Mimi asked, "Where's he gone to?" The other guys laughed.

"Who knows," Tai kept himself from laughing out, "He's probably being chased by some old lady that claims to be his mom or something!" Mimi giggled.

Four huge security men came in and escorted all of them out. They almost made it to their car when they heard screaming behind them. "Run!" Takeru yelled and all of them quickly jumped into Matt's convertible and sped off, with Masimachii yelling after them.

"Hey! Don't leave me!" he hollered as a huge lady presented herself, followed by Tenshi Tsubasa's crazed fans.


	6. A Promise for the Sake of Love

Gomen minna~! T_T There's gonna be a few cliffhangers for a while since exams are coming up and my grades have 'suddenly' slipped, so if I don't get them up I'm grounded for the first three weeks of summer, harsh ne? Life has done everything in its powers again to put me down u.u ^__^ But 'nuff about meh~! Now, about the story, this chapter is kinda not that exciting, it's a more talking and relaxing time ^.^ and I'm starting to put in more Mimato fluffiness but remember that Yamato DOES HAVE that punk-leave-me-alone loner, mysterious type of image, and like I said before…Mimi sort of has Miaka's personality while Yamato has Tamahome's REMEMBER?! O_o You didn't, did you? u.u You din read the intro thing? X.o Gosh…well, a chocolate chip cookie for each of you who did read it *hands Aiko-chan's brownie to he* r. Now on to the story~!

---*---

_"No Matter How Long The Rain, Sunshine is sure to follow."_

"So, where we headed guys?" Mimi asked as she poked her head in front, between Tai and Matt. They were speeding around the downtown streets to get away from their lunatic yet adoring fans, Mimi was sitting between Takeru and Michael while Tai sat in front and Matt drove. Matt glanced beside him and quickly turned back, his cheeks a shade of crimson, Mimi's beautiful face and beaming smile was too much for him. Mimi had put her hair up in a high ponytail, which was swishing frantically around as the swift wind whizzed past them, her perfectly-shaped brown eyes were full of naivety and such thrill of just being in speeding car with the guys. 

Tai answered, "To the Marina, where else?" 

"Marina? I didn't know we had one." Mimi said innocently.

Matt finally got his senses back and replied, "The Marina, it's an anti-fan zone so we always go there and just hang out. There used to be an old fair ground there that's been abandoned so we fixed it up a bit and claimed it our own."

"Coolness!" Mimi shrieked and plopped herself back down between Takeru and Michael, "Too bad Sora couldn't come!"

Tai stuck his elbow over the door, "Yeah, flying around and doing concerts day in and day out doesn't really leave me with that much time to spend with Sora. Sometimes I even wonder why she still stays with me being that I'm never really around…" he sulked and drooped his head on his arm.

Mimi slapped him playfully on the back, "Aw, Kamiya-kun! Why wouldn't she?! You're mega-sweet and super-kawaii!" she gleamed, making Tai blush a bit and the others chuckle, "Now I know who's name she's always scribbling and doodling around on her books!"

"Besides," Michael said, "If she's seen you wear that head thing of yours she must love you _that_ much!" they all laughed and Tai just couldn't help but join in.

Mimi looked over to the driver's seat, she could only see one side of his face, but she could tell that something was bothering Matt. He had that stern leave-me-alone-I'm-lost-in-another-dimension kind of look and wasn't even laughing with everyone. She tried to find something to say to him.

"So, Yama-kun…" she said and stared at him fervently though his blank expression gave no heed at what she way saying, "Gosh, are you always like this? Out of all the magazine pictures I've seen of you I've never even remembered seeing you smile at any of them!" she scowled. She glanced beside her when she heard Michael laughing-Tai and Takeru seemed out of the conversation and were staring out somewhere else.

"Matt's always been like that, Mimi," he whispered, "Don't even bother asking him why cause he'll just throw a huge fit and walk off-drive off-something like that."

Mimi sat back down and leaned closer to Michael. A sudden coat of cherry washed over Michaels' face when Mimi spoke, "Why? Did something happen to him?"

"That'd actually be a miracle, no he's just like that. Lord doesn't even know why, we've all tried asking what's wrong with him but he either leaves or throws a fit-and man, could he yell." He said cringing a bit, "I don't get how he could be so gloomy all the time when he has half the female population after him! It's always been about Matt with girls, though he's never paid any attention to them. Weird, huh?"

"Hasn't he ever dated?" Mimi asked curiously, stealing a glance at Matt.

"Not that I've heard. We've tried setting him up with tons of gorgeous girls when we go out, but he always finds a way to tick them off and then acts like nothing happened, this cycle goes on and on and on. It's surprising, really…" Michael said to himself as if it were a 'Guinness Book Of World' type of thing. Mimi could sort get a hint of jealousy in his tone.

"Guys," Takeru, out of the blue, popped his head in completely surprising Mimi and Michael, "We share this car so you guys don't have to whisper." He said that last word as actually doing it. 

"Go-men, Takeru-san!" Mimi apologized while she scratched the back of her head, grinning, "Michael and I were just-discussing stuff!" She smiled at Michael, totally making him blush.

"We're here." Matt announced as he pulled over beside a ratty old shack about two stories tall.

The building stood old and broken down, with broken windows hanging on one side that's tinted with dust and fog, the wooden walls were tattered and the sky blue paint was wearing off and the flyers that were piled up against an area of the wall were torn up and the writing was hardly readable. Two huge panels that were just a bit taller than the average man creaked as the murky wind softly blew against them.

"Blech, it smells like horse crap!" Mimi commented and plugged her nose, "You guys actually enjoy being here?"

Takeru let out a muffled laugh, "Don't let the smell fool ya, this is a great place where we come to relax and stuff-so peaceful, huh?"

"Depends on your definition of 'peaceful'."

"Would you stop criticizing it by its looks before you see everything." Matt harshly snapped and Mimi felt herself shrinking.

The four teenage boys casually walked passed the doors, hands dug in their pockets and eyes closed like they knew the place behind their backs. Mimi enthusiastically skipped in front with gleam. Inside was so typical; small stacks and bundles of old hay cried in the corners as the spiders hanging at the cobwebs they built on the hay stacks fed on their meals. The wooden walls were dark and damp from the salty atmosphere that hung about, two huge, long wooden planes were spread across the roof, serving as the 'second story', and at one corner-by the other pair of threadbare doors on the opposite side of the building- stood humbly a small lemonade-type of stand. If the fair grounds were still alive, that little stand would've served as a ticket booth.

"Sugoi! This is so 'I know what you did last summer'!" she giggled to herself and skipped around like everything piece of hay seemed like it held some special knowledge to her.

"What's she so peppy about?" Tai asked and Matt shrugged.

"Alright, Miss Cheerleader. Chill out, would ya? We're only at the ticket stand and already you're 'bursting with joy'." Matt plainly said.

"Tee-hee, gomen ne, Yamato-kun!" Mimi grinned.

When they walked out of the building, Mimi gasped at what she saw. A huge arch sign stood in front of them and she could almost make out what it said, but the letters were so worn out by the years. Behind the sign and down a not so steep hill, the rides, she thought, were pretty old looking and most of them were broken down and didn't look like they have been touched for ages. Beside the fair, the hill went down to a small private beach that had a tiny dock floating about and was being eaten away by the moss and algae that covered it.

"Coolness! Do these rides still work?" she asked hopefully.

"Just one, we managed to fix only the carousel and a few booths are still in good shape too." Tai proudly replied, "Isn't it great? Mimi? Hey!" Mimi was already off into her own world and was running and frolicking around everything, admiring its antique beauties. 

Takeru smiled, "Well, she's sure a bundle of happiness."

"Yeah," Matt said to half himself, "Listen up guys, we have at least twenty decent, peaceful minutes here. It's already-11 p.m." The others nodded and walked off to different directions to find relaxation.

Matt stayed leaning against the sign while Tai strode off to the beach, Takeru just walking around and playing catch with himself, and Michael ran towards the direction Mimi went off to. _(You should know by now that Michael is completely into Mimi^^) _Matt let out a grunt as he watched Mimi greet Michael and both walked towards the carousel.

--------*-*--------

"Ack! Where the heck could they have gone to now?!" Masimachii panicked as he paced back and forth around the boys' dressing room and furiously dialing numbers. He stopped when he heard a knock on the door. It was Sora.

"Excuse me, Art?" she said.

"Sora, dear! Weren't you suppose to be heading home by now?" Masimachii asked.

"Yeah, I just came to say goodnight." She sweetly said.

"Night, Sora. Oh! Please tell me you happen to know where the heck Tai and the others are? I've just got the restaurant they were suppose to go to and they said they never made it."

"Oh, really," Not even Sora knew about the Marina, "Hmm, don't worry. I'm sure they're fine, they probably needed to escape those fans and I'm sure they'll be back soon!" and with that she left.

"Ahh! I can't handle this pressure!" Masimachii cried, pulling his hair out. Suddenly the door burst open and Masimachii sighed and turned around, "Guys! Where have you been I've been worried-Ack! You!"

Nothing more was heard in the dressing room but Masimachii's yelps of fear and his hands scraping on the door, followed by some kissing-type of sounds. _(^_-)_

--------*-*--------

"So, Mimi," Michael fumbled, "how's the life of a rock star so far?" he tried to avoid her eyes as he almost fell off the plastic horse he was sitting on but held onto the pole.

"Pretty hectic, really." Mimi replied, "Tenshi Tsubasa is my all time favorite band and practically life…but it's not all as fun like I thought it'd be. And Yamato certainly isn't the guy I imagined him to be…"

Michael's eyes narrowed, "Mimi, why do you have such a great interest in Matt? He's all you ever talk about, like I haven't heard that before. He has a heart of ice, okay? That's all there is to know about him-"

"Stop it!" 

Michael quickly looked up to find a quite furious Mimi. She spoke in such a cold voice that made her seem like some demon took over her.

"Don't ever talk about Matt like that! He's your friend, you think he'd say things like that?!" she fumed, "He might not be _the_ most nicest or romantic guy you've met but-you have no right to just say something so harsh about his heart, his feelings. You can't just force someone to change their mind about something." Her face quickly softened when saw Michaels' hurt face, "Oh, Mike-kun…Gomen ne, I didn't mean to bite your head off like that-actually how could you bite off someone's head cause, I mean, you'll just kill them and go to jail and not to mention it won't really taste good and you can't just _swallow_ a whole head and-"

Mimi stopped when she realized what she doing and Michael was laughing at her.

"Gomen," she repeated.

"Forget it, Mimi-chan. That actually helped me feel better, I guess."

After a while, they had nothing else to talk about so Mimi excused herself and was reluctant that Michael let her go. She slowly wandered around and found herself walking along the beach. She dragged her feet on the dry sand and kept shaking them off but still continued dragging her feet. _How could my ultimate crush and band-mate be so…different and distant than I thought?_ She fought with herself, _Oh, Matt…I finally got my wish to be with you yet now it seems like you're even farther-unreachable even, It's like we live a different corners of the earth or something. Just hearing that you've never even felt love, sends this awful sensation swirling around inside my heart-Heck, even my lame excuse for poetry can't describe it! Wait, could I actually be in love with Yamato Ishida? Heck, no-I-It's just a silly teen crush…yeah. Guess this is the life of a rock star-the life I've wanted my whole life…_she sighed and slouched back, _No,_ she brought her head higher, _I should stop worrying, I've waited for something like this my whole life, and I've also waited this long just to be with my idol, even if they say he doesn't have any love in his heart-I just think-no, I know that I'll find some way to make him feel how it's like to love-even if it's not with me._

"Got bored, huh?" came a voice behind her.

Mimi almost screamed, she quickly turned around and saw that it was only Tai, she forgot where she was for a second there.

"Taichi, it's only you." she sighed and placed her hand over her beating heart.

Tai let out a small laugh and started walking beside Mimi, they both walked in silence for a while just enjoying the company of one another and their troubling problems. Tai broke it first, "You've adapted to everything pretty fast, Mi-chan. Surprising you're not going all nuts just being around us." He said half to himself and half to Mimi.

"Yeah, guess I got pretty used to you guys. I mean, you are pretty normal than most boys I've met." She replied, "Tai-kun."

"Yeppers?" 

"What's the deal with Yama-kun? Why is he always so 'Leave me alone, I don't care' all the time? I swear I've only seen him smile twice my whole life." She said.

Ta smirked, "Hai, I heard you and Michael talking about him. Don't worry though, doubt Matt heard. He was off in his own world probably."

"Oh. Well, was it just me or does he always come close to-I don't know, a loner? Rude? Cold? I admit that I am a big fan of his but, he is so not how I imagined him to be." She sighed.

Tai crossed his arms over his head all Taichi-like, "411 on Matt is-I really don't know. Gomen, Mi-chan, even if Matt _is_ my best bro, he's not exactly the guy of guy who opens to ya-don't get him wrong he is a great friend and all, he's probably the greatest friend I can ever have. His only problem is that he only has one priority in his life-Money."

"Money? Matt?" Mimi asked with a hint of laughter.

"Yep, sometimes it seems like he's on the band just because of it. He always goes nuts whenever he gets his paycheck or something, he'd do anything for money. He would sell his stuff to fans, sell_ ours_, anything he could do for money…weird thing is that he never even spends it!" Tai remarked and seemed quite shocked at his statement.

"Gosh, Matt seems much more different and certainly not a money-lover on those magazine articles," Mimi said to herself, "And he never spends it?"

"Iie, he just saves it. Don't know why though…We've tried setting him up with a buncha girls and stuff but he always finds some way to piss them off and go back to money. Matt's the kind of guy who doesn't really feel those type of stuff. But seriously, all I really think he needs is some girl to just get him to loosen up," Tai lowered his gaze and frowned, "It worries me that my best friend's never gonna be happy when all he ever thinks about is money…" his voiced trailed off.

Mimi's face fell, _Poor Matt, doesn't he know that money won't give all the happiness he deserves? _Mimi's face drooped and she stopped in her tracks, the grains of sand shifting around her toes. Tai also stopped and looked back and waved his hand in front of her face, "Mimi-chan?" Tai laid his hand on her fragile shoulder and she almost collapsed. Tai quickly held her up, "Whoa there! Are you okay, Mimi? C'mon, let me help you up. Maybe we should head back now."

Tai helped her back up the hill, Mimi smiled, "Arigatou, Tai…Guess I-I'm just exhausted." Tai nodded in concern and they walked back up to the others who were waiting. 

Mimi let her head sink down as Michael and Takeru came running up to them, their eyes wide in shock. She managed to give them a weak smile when she slightly tilted her head up, at the corner of her worn out eyes, she could she Matt still leaning against the same spot he was in-he hasn't even opened his eyes to see if she was alright. She let her head sink back down for she couldn't stand his bitterness towards her. An arm gently wrapped her left arm around his neck, _Takeru, _she could almost hear their worried voices though she felt the darkness of oblivion blanketing her to sleep.   

"What happened? Mimi? Tai what'd you do?!" Michael scowled as he strode beside Takeru who held Mimi's left side up.

"Chill, Mike. It's not _my _fault! She fainted, okay?" Tai replied.

They limped to the piles of huge haystacks and slowly let Mimi off to sit. She hastily plopped herself down and let all her weight be supported by the wall behind her. She buried her face in her hands to cover her ill-stricken face, her forehead felt like the top of a volcano-well, that's what it _would_ feel like if she's actually touched one-strings of sweat beaded down her cheeks and onto her clammy palms. She breathed heavily though not loud enough that the others would hear. _Get a grip, Mimi…C'mon, breathe, _she thought and actually did so calmly, _I can't let them know I'm sick…Then our concerts will be delayed and our album and everything!_ Mimi kept shaking her head while the others stared at her like she had finally lost it.

"Yo, Mimi-chan? Anyone home?" Takeru waved his hand around her. 

Mimi could slightly make out the voices that spoke to her but she couldn't seem to get her mind to cooperate and understand them. She knew it was Takeru, but she couldn't seem to focus very well. Though one voice seemed to stick out and struck through her like a knife.

"She'll be fine. C'mon we need to get back, it's already midnight," Matt's voice plainly said as he got up from his position and, hands in his pockets and eyes closed, he headed back to the car completely ignoring the girl he passed by.

"But, Matt can't you see she's-"

Matt swiftly turned back, "I said, let's go," he said firmly, "Mimi will be fine. Just let her get some rest-and let me get mine. Now, let's go back to the hotel, I need to check my profits."

Mimi slightly picked up her head and watched as Matt walked back to the car, _They're right-all he does care about is money…I'm surprised he even remembered my name._ Michael and Tai tried to help Mimi up but she just shook their hands off and said in a voice almost like Matt's.

"I'm fine, I can handle myself. Don't worry." She kept her gaze low as she painfully marched back to the car and ignored that Matt even lived. 

It was one o'clock in the morning when they got to Mimi's house. The whole ride back was completely deafening silence between all of them. They've never seen the once enthusiastic-genki Mimi act so cold and hurt though they were pretty used to Matt acting the way he is-careless. When the car pulled up, Mimi gingerly passed Takeru and stepped out, she nodded her thanks and forced a smile just for the fact that she was living what she thought would be her dream, the one Matt had turned into a nightmare. Before she turned around, she caught sight of Matt who was eyeing her deeply. She couldn't tell if the emotions that seemed to swirl around in those icy-blue storms were forgiving, concerned, or what…They were the same ones as she had seen on those magazine pictures and the day she met him-they were hollow.

"We'll see you at rehearsal on Sunday, Mimi? Are you sure you'll be okay then?" Tai asked in concern and Mimi nodded before she turned away to her doorstep.

After the ten minutes of her parents harassing her about how her big time in the spotlight went and gushing about how their little girl has grown up, Mimi sleepily climbed up the spiral staircase and dragged her feet into her pink, Tenshi Tsubasa poster-filled room. She didn't even bother getting undressed before she hastily let herself collapse on the warm, silky bed and let the night's events trouble her.

_Some hectic night this has been. I still can't believe I'm part of Tenshi Tsubasa-and they're part of me…Everything's just going too fast for me to catch up-I'm not even that good of a runner in gym! _She sighed and felt her forehead, _Hmm, at least my fever's gone down. I can't let anyone know that I'm sick-for now. There's still so much going on and I wouldn't want everyone to stop everything just for me, I really lost it back there-good thing Tai, Michael, and Takeru were there to help me. _She snorted, _though I can't say the same for Matt, Arrgh, how rude can he get?! He was my idol, my dream, my-everything…and he crushed all of that in one night. He didn't even care that I fainted and went on about his money! _She grabbed a pillow above her and curled up, laying it on her head, she picked up her knees to reach close to her chest and stared in front of her. Right there, standing humbly and magically-was a picture of the famous Yamato Ishida. One of the very few pictures she's seen him smile in, how nice he looked when he smiled that Mimi couldn't help but smile back.

"Matt…Why'd you have to be so-dreamy," she sighed, "You have so much to offer yet you keep it all to yourself. You have millions of adoring fans yet you turn them away and use them as money vending machines, you have half of the girls in this planet in love with you however you always turn away from love. Hmmph," she softly laughed, "I can't even stay mad at you, how pathetic is that." She whispered and felt her eyelids drooping, "I can't change your mind forcefully, though I can help you find that loving person that you need to help you not be so lonely and cold anymore, to make it all worthwhile…even if it's not me."

---*---

Well? I didn't get to check for editing mistakes but I do hope it was okay n.n Hai, this chapter was mostly all about Matt-I used it to show the Tamahome personality of his and same goes for Mimi/Miaka. Don't forget to review ^.^ Or no more chapters~! O.o; Well . I dun have that much…And as for my newest story, I have to repost it again~! I need to add something and so I hafta take it down again. Gomen, Gemini-chan~! -.o And Keeshness~! Ahem…REVIEW~! O_o


	7. Rainy Days and Yet No Sheltering Heart

I finally fixed my account~! @_@ How annoying was that -_- Mmkay, to the anonymous person that reviewed that Role-play site-I would've been fine with a simple review .…-.o But I took your advice and joined it n.n And thanks to everyone that reviewed~! ^o^ I so love you guys ^^ and I know, Matt's being a jerk and all…but it's all part of the plot but I promise he'll soften up a TINY bit in this chapter…. Ahem, bit of Mimato fluffiness! ^__^ On with the chapter…

---*---

Mimi walked leisurely along the schools' halls on her way to her locker. It was Monday morning and she was not her usual peppy mood _(Got the days messed up x.o Their concert was on Saturday, they had rehearsal on Sunday and now it's Monday) _She mindlessly bumped against objects, lockers, water fountains, and trash cans. Everyone crowded around her that morning, they must've loved at her at the concert, she was a huge hit and was not more popular than she was before, if possible. Boys piled on top of each other to get to ask Mimi out for a date to the dance Friday night, she ignored them, all of them and ran to her locker where she slammed her head repeatedly.

"Bruise much?" came a soft giggle behind her. It was Sora, she hugged her books tighter and smiled widely at her best friend. "So, how's my big rock star doing?"

Mimi slightly turned her head still leaning against the dented metal, "Don't even joke about it, Sora."

"Nani? Daijibou? Did you not enjoy Friday night's concert?"

"Hai, that's the practically the best part of my weekend," she replied and sighed, "Oh, Sora-chan. I love being around the guys and actually being famous and all, but, the life of I've been dreaming of isn't exactly how I thought it'd be."

"Why not? Are Tai and the others being jerks? I swear I'd-"

"No, it's not that, really!" Mimi assured, "Tai and the others, the concert, the fame, all of it are sugoi! It's just that-I can't really say the same for Yamato."

They walked to class together in deep conversation. The moment she stepped in the classroom, Mimi was greeted by a burst of applause and everyone kept congratulating her about her huge break and stuff, Miyako and Kari the most.

"Mimi-chan! Baka, how can you not tell us about this?!" Miyako fumed.

"Chill, Miyako," Kari said, "Mimi, this is great! You're so lucky you made it to Tenshi Tsubasa. This doesn't mean you won't be hanging around us commoners now, would it?"

"Nani?! Of course not, Hikari-san!" Mimi smiled, "I'm still the same Mimi, I'll never ditch you guys!"

Lunch. Mimi, Sora, Miyako, and Kari walked down to the gardens to have lunch together under a Sakura tree by the gardens. They chatted about the upcoming dance.

"…I don't think so, Kari," Sora said. "I'm-alreadygoingtothedancewithsomeoneelse-"she lowered her head and hastily bit her sandwich.

"Oh, no, Sora! Don't you dare tell me you're going out with someone and start stuffing yourself! Who is he?!" Miyako stood up and forced it out of Sora.

Mimi caught Sora's distressed look and figured out who it was and stood up with Miyako, "TAI KAMIYA!" she blurted but covered her mouth after she did so, "Gomen ne!!" Sora gasped and so did the two girls.

"Taichi Kamiya, of Tenshi Tsubasa?!" Kari asked, "Get out! Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because," Sora choked, "Because of this. See how crazy you're going when you found out? Tai didn't want me to tell anyone since he knows that everyone'll just hassle me and try to bribe me to ask if I could take them to the band."

Miyako sat down, "Sora-chan! Gomen, you know I would never do that. You're my friend and I'd never take advantage of you!" she grinned, "Besides, Tai's not really the one I'm after. I'm more of a fan of Michael." She flushed.

"Michael?" Kari said skeptically, "Iie, Takeru's the kawaii one…" she said all starry-eyed. Sora burst out laughing.

"You-guys!" she squeezed through the hysterical giggles, "I-can't-believe how you're-taking this!" she laughed and almost fell back.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Miyako crossed her arms, "And Michael is the kawaii one, Arigato Gozaimasu!"

Kari giggled, "Hey, Sora, you think well-not to be one of those people, that maybe we could-"

"Anything for my friends-besides, we already know the bands' lead singer," Sora smiled.

Mimi snapped back to reality, "Ah, heh…Hai, that's me!"  

"Mimi-chan!"

Mimi turned her head around to be greeted by two arms circling around her and twirling her around. She blinked, "Michael? What are you doing here?"

Michael blushed and scratched his head, "Gomen, I know I should've asked you before coming here and surprising you like this! We all had a day off and my tutor and I finished early so I decided to just come and see what you're up to…You mad?"

"'Course not!" Mimi smiled, "I'm glad you're here!"

"Sugoi!" he beamed, "See you made it through first day at school being famous! Man could those girls rip an arm, took me forever to find you!" he rubbed his sore arm.

Mimi giggled and then noticed her three friends staring awkwardly, "Michael!-you have to meet my friends!" she turned him around to face everyone. She pointed to Kari, "My almost twin-sister, Kari Yagami," she pointed to the skinny tomato, "And that's Miyako Inoue-"

"Big fan!" Miyako jumped and shook his hand, never letting go, "Michael-kun, you are the coolest guitarist ever and I just love that article you wrote about yourself at Teen Magazine, Spring 1999-and I'm making a huge fool out of myself so I'll-just be over there" she pointed to a corner and sat down.

Michael laughed, "Nice to meet you too. Sora!" 

"Hey, Michael." She smiled sweetly, "No offense, but, how come Tai isn't here?" she asked.

"Oh, they had other plans. Tai's still with his tutor, Takeru's goofing off at the mall and Matt's somewhere investing on highly-sophisticated stallion races where he bets half his money on a high-speed steed that wins about every round for him and thus coming home with twice more money than he had before." Mimi, Sora, and Kari stared weirdly at Michael.

"Right…" Kari said.

Mimi crossed her arms, "Are you kidding me? Matt's actually out spending his day off at a place where they force some horses to run just because of money?" _The nerve of that Ishida!_ Mimi thought.

Michael chuckled, "Iie, just kidding." Mimi sighed, "I don't know where he is but he's probably making some money or something." He hesitated. "Hey, Mimi, I was just wondering-what you're doing this Friday…ahem." He cleared his throat and looked away.

Mimi blinked, "Well, there's this dance at our school this Friday-hey, maybe you'd like to come!" she beamed and Miyako's face lit up.

"Light bulb!" she ran over to Mimi and the others, "Hey, what if _all_ of you guys come to the dance-I swear it'll be performance free! It'll liven up the party if Tenshi Tsubasa comes! Onegai?!" she pleaded to Michael.

"Not a bad idea," Sora commented, "That way I can finally go out on a normal dance with my boyfriend! Besides, Tai loves these kind of stuff."

Michael looked back at Miyako, then at Mimi, then at Sora and Kari, he shrugged, "Well, don't see why not," Miyako shrieked, "I'm sure the guys'll love to come!"

--------*-*--------

"Come where?" Takeru asked.

Michael grinned nervously, "To a high school dance-Mimi's school! C'mon guys, Tai! You could finally have a normal date with Sora without being bothered, Takeru's got loads of fans down there and Mimi's already got someone in mind for your date and Matt-"

"Iie, I'm not going to some juvenile dance especially if it's ran by Mimi." He coldly said.

"Cool it, Matt!" Takeru said, "It's sounds like a great idea! So what if it's Mimi's school? C'mon Onegai, come! It might turn out to be fun, better than staying at the hotel all by yourself."

Matt sat in silence for a while, _A part of me really wants to go, though I don't know why. _Matt fought with himself, _I know I was hard on Mimi, but I have to I can't-I mean, if this is the only way I can make it up to her for the other night then I might as well go…Arrgh, is she going to rub this in my face. _Matt sighed and then stood up and headed towards the bathroom, "Fine."

"Great! I'll call, Mimi!" Michael's face lit up as he rushed to the phone of their hotel room. Matt grunted, _Whatever._

--------*-*--------

"Wow! Look at this place!" Mimi commented as she skipped around on the street in front of the gym that was elaborately decorated with streamers, glitter, and such. Mimi and Sora were waiting across the street for Tai and the others to arrive. Mimi's face was filled with utter bliss and excitement, not to mention glitter. She had on a light brown skirt that went down just above her knees, a pink halter top that tied around her neck and having the long strings laying on her bare back, she also had a silver, hoped belly-chain loosely hanging around her waist. Her long brown hair was sprayed lightly with hair glitter and had two strands in front tied back behind her head with a red ribbon, leaving two strands to frame her sparkling face. 

"Hai, you did a great job decorating this place, Mimi-chan," Sora commented and gazed around her, seeing the teenagers that were walking in the building and around the streets. She had on a dark green turtle neck that had no sleeves and had a wool-like fabric that sagged around and under the neck piece. A separate long skirt that went straight down to her matching high-heeled shoes. On her hair she wore tiny star pins awkwardly pinning her frame back. She stomped her foot, "Arrgh, where is that Tai Kamiya?"

"Don't worry, Sora. I'm sure they'll be here soon, they aren't coming in a limo, are they?" she asked with a hint of concern, "Cause the guys inside will be swarming around them."

"Nah, I don't think they are. Besides, someone already spread the rumor about them coming, and the principal warned everyone not to harass our guests since they're only here to have a good time!" Sora smiled.

"And a good time we shall have!" Sora spun around.

"Tai!" she hugged him and planted a kiss on his cheek, "Where have you been you're late!"

"Sora," Takeru came up behind Tai, "It's only been, five minutes." Mimi thought that they all didn't look half bad in their black tuxes and shirts that totally matched them; Tai with green to match Sora's, Takeru's a light yellow, Michael gray, while Matt-

"Where's Matt?" Mimi asked innocently.

"Right here, Your Highness." 

Mimi felt her cheeks turn red as she saw Matt come up behind her, hands in his pockets, of course. He looked at Mimi for a while, which made her turn even redder, _he has that look in his eyes again-_she thought, _Oiy vey…what'd I ever do to get him so ticked off at me? But-he looks SO kawaii in black and blue!_ She smiled to herself.

"Mimi-chan, you look kawaii!" Takeru remarked, "So, where's the date you promised me?" he grinned sheepishly and laughed.

"Oh!" Mimi exclaimed and grabbed Takeru's arm and dragged him off, she called back to the others and turned her head, "Well?! Aren't you guys coming?" she smiled and dragged Takeru inside. Tai hooked his arm around Sora's and they both proudly walked inside to have a normal night together. Just the two of them, in a normal high-school dance.

Michael and Matt walked beside each other, Michael chatting away at how great everything looked-including Mimi. Matt stiffened, _Nani? Why is it what Michael saying making me feel so…weird? Jealousy? Iie, never. It's Mimi for crying out loud!_ He kept his hands in his pockets and followed Michael, Takeru, and Mimi inside. Everyone went silent the moment they stepped in, _Not again,_ Tai thought as he and Sora took their leave from the group and went around the gym. Mimi shot everyone a glare.

"C'mon, not like you haven't seen these guys before." She sarcastically said with a hint of annoyance, everyone let out a small laugh and cheered for the band before leaving them in peace and going back to the party. Matt walked beside Mimi.

"You're good," he commented and watched everyone.

Mimi shrugged, "Being queen of the school has its advantages." She said jokingly and Matt couldn't help but chuckle. Mimi tugged Takeru who was busy flirting with some juniors, "C'mon, TK. They weren't exactly the people I had in mind."

"I'll be right-whoa!" Takeru whined as Mimi hauled him across the floor, "No! I almost got their numbers-girls! Wait for me!"

"Oh, be quiet, Takeru-kun." When she stopped Takeru pulled away.

"That wasn't nice," he said, "You totally pulled me away from-wow…" he stood in front of beautiful Kari that waited for him by the table. She flushed at what he said and smiled sweetly.

"Takeru, wow, it's so great to see you in person!" she exclaimed.

"Likewise." Takeru choked. Mimi giggled.

"Well, cupid has down her magic." She slapped Takeru on the back, "You're Welcome, TK. Have fun guys!"         _(Okay, so the Takari went a bit too fast, but, I'm tired! @_@)_

After a moment of walking around back and forth, being hassled by boys to dance, getting into long-time conversations with her friends, Mimi finally spotted Matt and Michael barricaded around a swarm of girls, including chaperones. Mimi laughed to herself, _Matt looks like he's about to faint, though Michael seems to be loving it._ She walked over to them trying not to be noticed-no luck. Michael waved his arm, making Matt notice too.

"Mimi, hey!" Mimi slightly waved her hand and approached the two. Michael pulled Matt along with him away from the crowd, "Gomen, ladies." He grinned modestly.

"Having fun, guys?" she tilted her head and forced a smile, "Matt, I see you're pretty popular."

Mat crossed his arms, "Yeah, whatever." Mimi grabbed her head, "You okay? Not having another 'breakdown' again, are you?"

"Matt!" Michael scowled, "Why are you being so rude to her?"

"No, it's okay, Mike-kun," Mimi smiled, "I-I just got tired of walking around and all. Ahem, you guys seen Tai and Sora around?"

"Mimi!" Miyako yelled and ran to her friend, almost tripping, "Where have you been, I heard everyone talking about Tenshi Tsubasa being here and where's-" she stopped and caught sight of Matt and Michael, she gasped, "Omg! You're like-Yamato Ishida! Omg, Omg, Omg!" She jumped up and down.

Matt backed away, "Chill, lady. Man, you're even more genki than Mimi."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Mimi crossed her arms.

"I'm getting a drink," Michael announced, "Matt, wanna come? I don't wanna be alone when those girls come back." Matt nodded and walked off, "Hey, be right back, girls."

After they were gone, Miyako shrieked, "Omg, Michael is soo kawaii!! You are so lucky to be with Yamato!"

Mimi stepped back, "Whoa, back up, who ever said I was going out with Yama-kun? He hates me!"

Miyako blinked, "What do you mean? You two are totally kawaii together!"

Mimi shook her head, "Oh, Miyako…You're hopeless." her head perked up when she heard a peculiar whistle behind her. She winced as a boy about a year older than her came up behind her and whispered in her ear, stroking her hair.

"Hey, beautiful. What's up with you, ignoring me for the past few days? Think that just because you're in a famous band now you're too good for me?"

Mimi closed her eyes, "Kenta, go away, Pee Wee Herman's too good for you."

The boy called 'Kenta' grabbed her playfully at the waist, "Nani? Like, why don't you ditch this loser nerd and come hang out with myself and my crew?"

"That 'my crew and I'" Miyako commented, "And who you calling a loser nerd?!" she pouted.

"Go fiddle with some calculator, nerd. C'mon, Mimi." Kenta said and pulled Mimis' hand and started to drag her away.

"Kenta, Onegai, you're hurting me-let go!" Mimi pleaded and tried not to make anyone notice what was going on. Kenta snickered and Mimi felt her knees getting weak, "Kenta-"

"Oiy, stop fighting! Just come with me and I'll show you a good time-" he was cut off with the hand that laid on his shoulder and turned him around. Mimi sighed in relief when she saw that it was Matt with Michael behind him carrying two cups of punch.

"Is that ego of yours so big that it's clogging your ears?" Matt stared hard at Kenta with fury, "She said, let her go."

"Well, look who it is, pretty boy Ishida in the flesh-didn't recognize you in normal clothing besides those 'rock star' trash." Kenta smirked, "Stay out of my business."

"Mimi isn't your business."

Kenta pushed Mimi's hand away, "You picking a fight, Ishida? Let's have it!"

Mimi rushed to Matt's side along with Miyako, "Matt, please don't-it's not worth it! Let's just go!"

"Shut up, Mimi," Kenta snapped, "Pretty boys' face here is mine." Without hesitation, he lunged his fist towards Matt's face. Mimi's eyes widened, his fist stopped in mid-air, or at least in Matt's hand. Matt had swiftly raised his hand in front of his face and stopped Kenta's fist, his face hadn't changed as he gripped Kenta's hand and twisted it around.

"Ack!" Kenta yelped.            _(Hai, no one can see them even though they're SORT OF fighting…. my story, do whatever my weird mind desires @_o) _

"Matt, let him go!" Mimi said and held onto Matt's arm, "Please."

Matt glanced at Mimi's worried face, "Fine," and he dropped his hand and let Kenta retrieve his reddened hand back in pain, "Stay away from her, or I swear-" Kenta smirked.

"That was a lucky shot, when I get my gang-" he turned to Mimi, "Enjoy the dance, Mimi, I promise I'll see you later." And he walked away.

"Whoa," Michael said, "Matt, that was-sugoi! Where'd you learn to do that?"

"Hai, Kenta's really ticked off at you, Yamato." Miyako said, "That was soo cool!"

Matt grunted and looked back when he felt Mimi's hand cling tighter around his arm, his face softened when he caught the worried look on her face. She frowned, "Why did you do that? Now Kenta's really gonna get you once he gets his friends!"

"Let him do what he wants," he replied, "I'll beat the crap out of all of them-besides, I told you I'd look out for you." he gave a tiniest up-curve on his lips.

Mimi smiled, "Thanks, Matt."

"Yeah, whatever," he couldn't help smiling and walked away, with Mimi following him around. She kept her hand around his arm and watched as all the girls glared at him, she looked at Matt, _I don't care if saving me meant nothing to you-it meant the whole world to me,_ she smiled.

"Mimi, wait-" Michael watched as the two disappeared, he frowned but then felt Miyako's hand around his arm.

"C'mon, Michael! Let's go dance!" before he could say a word Miyako dragged him in front of the floor.

--------*-*--------

The night went by fast, faster than they'd all expected. Mimi had to stay a bit later than everyone since she was the class president and was to make sure that everyone left safely with rides, you can see why everyone loved her. She stayed outside till the last car left out of sight, she waved at Kari's leaving car and when she was gone Mimi sank back to a bench just outside the gym. _Boy, am I tired,_ she thought, _the dance went by too fast, I don't want this night to end-not yet._

"Ready to go, Mimi?" Sora asked as her and Tai, Takeru, Michael, and Matt walked outside and to Mimi as the limo rounded around the corner and stopped in front of them to drive them all home.

"Hai," she hesitated, "But, you guys go ahead…I only live like twelve blocks away and I think I feel like walking home this time." She stood up.

"You sure? It's pretty dark out." Tai said.

Mimi nodded, "Go ahead, I'll be fine by myself. Don't worry, I'll talk to you guys later." And she waved and walked off to the left, to her house. Everyone started to get in the limo, Michael looked back.

"Matt, aren't you coming?"

Matt looked from Mimi to Michael, "Uh, I think I'll walk Mimi home," Mimi spun around, "It's not safe for a girl to walk around by herself at night, I'll meet you guys back at the hotel."

"Okay, Ja." Matt waved at the limo as it drove off before running to catch up with Mimi. He slowed down when he reached her, dug his hands in his pockets and stared at the ground as they walked side by side. He glanced at Mimi when he heard her humming softly to one of the songs he sang as she stared out to the night sky. Matt's brows furrowed, _Why am I doing this?_ He asked himself, _Am I worried or something? _He sighed, _Mimi does look pretty nice tonight, and she wasn't all that hyper either…what's up with that Kenta dude? Ex boyfriend or something? Wait, why do I even care? This is so confusing! _He looked at Mimi, _though, I sure felt like killing that guy by even laying a hand on her…_he frowned, _I can't be…_

"You know," Mimi cut in, "I'm not stupid, I can take care of myself perfectly…"

"I know."

Mimi looked up, "So, why'd you decide to walk home with me?"

Matt shrugged, "Do I have to have an excuse? Can't I just _want_ to walk you home?" Mimi blushed and looked down.

"Can I ask you another question?" Mimi said.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Shut up," Mimi smiled, "No really…I've been wondering, why are you so in love with money?" she didn't notice Matt stop, "I mean-you're already pretty rich being part of a famous band and all, and Michael says you've got tons of investments and I may not excel at business and all but I know what they still are. And it seems pretty selfish that that's all you-Matt?" she looked back at Matt who was a few feet back.

"Stop," he muttered, "Don't you dare criticize me if you don't even know why I do what I do."

"And why exactly do you do what you do?" Mimi asked jokingly.

Matt shot her a glare, "I said it's none of your business. Just stay out!" 

Mimi's eyes narrowed, "Hey, I'm only trying to be nice here! Gosh, Matt, why are you so hostile towards me? What'd I ever do to you? Maybe if you'd just get over that money obsession of yours and get a life or a girlfriend-"

"Damnit, Mimi, shut up, would you?!" Mimi stepped back at hearing Matt yell at her-it hit her about what Michael or Tai had said that when dissing him about money he'd get really ticked off and stuff. Matt balled his fists, "God, Mimi learn that life isn't all smiles and mind your own business!"

Mimi stood there baffled for a while, she felt the hot tears welling up in her eyes and she didn't want Matt to see her crying since she knew he'd get at her about it, she turned away, "I think I can walk home by myself, Ja ne." and she hurriedly walked home.

Matt let out an agitated groan and stormed off. _The nerve of that girl! Doesn't she know when to butt out of people's business? She doesn't even have a clue why I am the way I am and that gives her no right to think she can force it out of me. _He spotted some guys in punk-like clothing heading the other way, they didn't seem to see him from the other side of the street. He ducked under the bush and looked closely at the guy who was babbling, he somehow looked familiar. _Kenta! What's he doing-Mimi!_ He groaned and ran back to the other side.

Mimi kicked around a can, "Stupid, Matt. I was only trying to help, besides, I promised myself I'd help him get over his money obsession and find him a girl to love and all-but he's such a jerk and making this so hard for me!" she held her hand out and caught the drops of rain that bounced off the sky and began dawning on her hair, "Arrgh, I can't stand it!" 

"Aw, Mimi having troubles? Maybe I can walk you home instead of that pretty boy, Ishida." Came a voice behind her. 

It began to rain harder, till it was raining cats and dogs, "Kenta!" Mimi spun around and found Kenta and three of his goons smirking at her, she gulped and began to back away but Kenta grabbed her wrist.

"Uh-uh, we've got some score to settle, beautiful." He pulled her into him and leaned down for a kiss.

"Kenta, please-" she whispered.

"Shh…" Kenta smiled and leaned closer.

"Hey!" Kenta turned around to find a foot smack hard against his face and sent him flying to the ground. He quickly got up and wiped the blood off his mouth, "What the-"

"Are you really that deaf? She said to leave her alone." It was Matt. He slowly walked towards Kenta and kicked him in the stomach, "Learn your lesson, Karachi and stay away from her."

"Yamato!" Mimi screamed and backed away from the enclosing crowd.

Kenta snapped his fingers, "I think that was my line, pretty boy." Suddenly two arms grabbed Matt from behind while another kicked him in the stomach, making him drop to his knees while Kenta jabbed his back with his elbow. Matt could taste the blood in his mouth, he could hear Mimi scream his name but he only heard the hitting of fists into his stomach. At the corner of his eye, he could see Kenta grab Mimi, Mimi screamed in pain as Kenta took her wrist slightly twisting it as he leaned for a kiss. That made Matt loose his temper. With swift moves, he gained the upper hand and sent his feet flying over to the three guys' faces and sent them hitting the cement ground, _(I'm trying to make it short, k)_ he took one of the guys' arms and flipped him over onto the top of the other two before facing Kenta. Matt could make out the beads of sweat dripping down Kenta's forehead, and the tears in Mimi's eyes.

"Let, her, go," he said and walked towards Kenta, a shade of fury in his eyes.

"Hey," Kenta let go of Mimi's red wrist, put his hands up in the air like a suspect does when being arrested and began backing away, "Sure…Uh, Daijibou, Mimi? See? She's not hurt! Why not let's all just forget this all happened and move on?" he grinned and looked at Mimi, he whispered, "You're lucky, Mimi…" he winked, "I-I'll be seeing you around, from afar this time." He grinned coyly at Matt before walking away followed by his goons.

Matt wiped the blood off his mouth, "Baka."

"Yamato!" Mimi ran to him, making him loose his balance a bit, "Are you some kind of idiot?! You could've killed yourself!! And because of me-if you got hurt, I swear I'll never forgive myself!" she cried into his arms while she kept mumbling words to herself and scowling at him.

"N-nani?"

"You really think you're protecting me, but you're just hurting me more by getting yourself hurt like that-on my account." She choked between each gasping sob.

"Why would you care?" Matt brought himself back and pulled her away before beginning to walk back the way to Mimi's house, "It's over, let's get you home." and he walked on. Mimi still stood there.

"Why do I care…?" she whispered, "Yamato, I care because-I love you!-" she quickly covered her mouth, regretting what she had just blurted out. Matt stopped in his tracks.         _(Miaka and Tama moment ^^)_

"Gomen ne," he said plainly, "But I just don't feel the same way…and I can never feel that way about anyone-especially you."

"But you protected me-"

"That was strictly business, where'd we be without our lead singer? Besides, I'm not someone who backs down on my promise. Now let's go before you get sick from the rain."

Mimi's eyes widened, _Matt…no, why are you saying this? I…_Matt started walking away again. Mimi tried to reach her hand out to pull him back, her eyesight getting murkier and murkier being that her round-hazel eyes were filled with tears that ran furiously down her pale, wet cheeks. _Matt, you-can't mean that, I thought you were different-you cared…Onegai-_the last thing she saw was her stretched out arm trying to reach out for Matt but he seemed to keep moving farther and farther, walking against the rain with ease unlike her who was struggling to just take another step farther as the water pelted down on her, she stared at him as he was disappearing in the rain and darkness that was taking over her body. Matt-that was the last word that came out of her mouth before collapsing to the ground

---*---

Well? I went longer in my chapters this time ^o^ Being that I was booted for a week I had time to write longer -_-; Please don't flame, this was a Miaka and Tamahome moment and if you watched the series, you'll sort of, kinda get the idea of what would happen next. And…hai, I know that Yamato is being such a total jerk and all and isn't as NICE as Tama was to Miaka but-trust meh~! ^^ It'll be fine! And I promise I won't leave you guys with a two week cliffhanger, I learned that the hard way ~_~…Pleased with the chapter? Well then go ahead and review and read my other updated stories~!~!~! O_O Ja ne.


	8. Thoughts of The Wandering Heart

^__^ I got 14 stories~! I feel so proud of mehself *_* And there are going to be a few 'on holds' on some of my stories since I have ERBs, or SATs or whatever they're called all week. And thanks to all who reviewed and came back O_O~!~! Sorry for the little cliffhanger here, I know you're all dying to know what happened to Mimi-san so, here! ^_^

---*---

Masimachii, Satoshii, the Mr. And Mrs. Tachikawa, and the group of Tenshi Tsubasa waited impatiently around the living room area of the Tachikawa residence in hopes of finding out what was wrong with Odaiba' s famous and loved singer Mimi Tachikawa who had been lying helplessly in her room while the doctor examined her.

After Mimi had fallen onto the ground, soaked in the rain, Matt had carried her and rushed to her house where her parents called the doctor. A while later, Masimachii and the rest came hearing what had happened and have been waiting around the room for the past half hour.

Satoshii watched as Masimachii kept pacing back and forth across the room, "Masimachii, relax, would you? Mimi'll be fine, the doctor's here and shall take care of her. Now sit down before you give me a migraine."

"How can I calm down when we've been standing out here for what? An hour?" he said. "And still that doctor can't find out what's wrong!" Masimachii sat down, "Oiy vey…I've never been so stressed ever since Mimi-chan joined this band."

Mrs. Tachikawa walked into the room with a tray of hot coffee and handed them out. Matt gave a faint smile as she handed the cup to him, he never noticed how much Mimi looked like her mother before. He laid back on his chair and stared at the chocolate-looking coffee sitting inside his grasp and glanced back up at everyone; Takeru was already asleep being that he and Tai and Michael woke up in the middle of the night just to rush over here. Masimachii was well, the same really, a nervous wreck-only this time worse. Matt doesn't remember Masimachii ever acting _this_ paranoid before Mimi had come. Actually, the band was never this interesting before Mimi's enthusiastic self came and brought her light into everyone's heart. Matt looked at the pink wooden door and frowned, Mimi would've probably the last person that he would imagine suffering in their bedroom, Mimi would've been the one handing out coffee and cheering up everyone-but look at her now. So helpless, and Matt felt like he was to blame, _it's all my fault,_ he thought, _the other day during the concert, when she almost fainted I didn't say anything. And tonight, she said-and I just left her. What's the hell's wrong with me? _Matt sighed as he covered his face with his free hand, feeling the warmth from the burning cup-and the warmth where Mimi had held his hand during the night. The same words rang around his head over and over; _"You really think you're protecting me, but you're just hurting me more by getting yourself hurt like that-on my account…Why do I care…?…Yamato, I care because-I love you!"_ Matt glanced at Michael who was busy blowing softly on his cup as the steam flew up to his nose, _Michael would've said he, loved her back,_ Matt said to himself, _she wouldn't be here if Michael was in my place instead tonight… _

Satoshii looked around the tired room and glanced down at his watch, 2:33 a.m. "Whoa, it's already 2:30 in the morning." He looked at everyone, "I think it'll be best if we all just go home and get some rest-hai, I know I'm worried too but I doubt Mimi will be awake for a while. It's been a long night, like her we all need our rest I-"

They all looked up to find the doctor slowly and quietly shutting the pink door behind him with a slight grave look on his face. He carried a black bag on his left hand and raised his other to motion everyone to sit back down when they all stood up. Matt stayed on his legs.

The middle-aged doctor cleared his throat, "Don't worry, everyone, she's just sleeping now." they heaved a sigh of relief. "But…"

Mr. Tachikawa slightly stood up, "Akashii, what is it? Is Mimi going to be okay?"

The doctor avoided his gaze, "Your daughter has a very high fever-from all this excitement with the band the past week, too much exhaustion for such a girl to handle. She will need to rest for at least a few days, she'll be fine as long as she gets no more distress in herself about anything." He took off his glasses and shook his head. "Did you know that Mimi has been suffering from this sickness for a while now? Not just physically but also mentally. Something has been troubling her which adds more to her stress and causing her to lose her strength at some times."

"Will, will she be alright?"

"I gave her some medication and left them beside her bed. That shall help her recover physically though mentally-it's all up to her." He replied. "Gomen ne minna, but this is all I can do, Mimi has to heal everything else herself."

While Mimi's parents and Masimachii talked and escorted the doctor out, Satoshii turned to Matt.

"I'm not pointing any fingers here but, what exactly happened tonight to my niece?"

_"Yamato, I care because-I love you!" _Matt shook his head and replied, "I just walked her home, it was raining and she just fainted." 

"I don't get it," Tai stroked his chin wearing a frown on his face. "Mimi-chan suffering from-but she's always so, genki and happy." They all glanced at the door where Mimi slept in slumber.

Mimi's parents walked back with grave look on their faces, they turned to the group with Masimachii, "Gomen, but, the doctor suggested that Mimi should stay in her room for a while to regain her strength back. All of you can visit her the moment she wakes up, the doctor said she'll need her friends to be with her to help her regain her-herself back."

They all agreed. The moment Mimi's eyes open they would be at her side, to comfort her and maybe do something to get her old self back. After saying goodnight to the family, Masimachii drove Satoshii, Michael and Tai home while Takeru went with his brother back to theirs. As they gave their respects to the Tachikawas, all glanced once more at the pink wooden door that resembled Mimi's love of pink-the door where a once happy and blissful girl that brought more happiness into their lives and hearts, the girl who claimed her love for a boy whom probably had never felt none…the girl who now slept there in pain and suffering.

--------*-*--------

_Where am I? _Mimi asked herself as she found herself floating among oblivion in total distant from reality. _Am I-am I dead? _she glanced at her pajamas and remembered, _Oh, nei, I fainted…now I remember, everything. Kenta, walking home, it was raining…Matt, I told Matt I loved him…that was the last I can remember. _Mimi frowned, _but he didn't say anything back, a business deal that's all it was to him-that's all I am to him. I promised him and myself that I would make him feel how great it is to be loved, even if it's not me. Though deep down I know I want it to be, maybe that's why I said that to him so he wouldn't fall in love with anyone else…_she hugged her knees and felt herself hovering about space, _Now I caused everyone to worry about me, while I lie helplessly in my room while my friends and family worry about how sick I've been-my parents might get mad at me even being that I didn't say anything about my sickness. And Masimachii and Uncle Satoshii, they were counting on me to succeed in this whole 'stardom' thing…and most of all, I let the guys down to-Tai, TK, Michael, Matt…_she looked up, _I can't hear anything at all, I'm so alone here-am I dying now or am I already dead? Did I do this to myself? I've caused so many trouble and pain to many people that cared about me. I've been useless to them, selfish and greedy is what I am. _Mimi unraveled her legs and stood up, _It's so peaceful here, so quiet and warm…will I be better off staying in my dream world and to finally let go of everyone's hold? I don't think I can ever go back, I can't face the grief I've given everyone-and Yamato. _She whispered and floated among the darkness that engulfed her.

It's too late now, I told him I love him and he doesn't love me back. I've let everyone down-the band, my fans, they're all so disappointed. I feel so alone…Matt, help me.

--------*-*--------

A black shiny car flew passed the solemn street lights of the empty night streets. To the few driving cars on the bridge lane looked frozen from its point of view while to them the zooming car looked nothing but a pure blur of black that whizzed to the streets.

When hearing a song of theirs playing on the radio, Matt slightly turned it down to keep the haunting thoughts out of his head. He glanced beside him and onto the figure huddled as it leaned against the door, knees hugged to his chest and belt buckle holding him to the chair and from falling, Takeru slept like a rock. A slight curve crept onto his lips as he looked back onto the road just as a certain voice came on from the melodic song, _TK, how I envy you,_ Matt thought, _you're still so young and curious about what love really is. Still toying with your emotions, not really knowing what those three words mean to you and that special person. _Matt gripped tighter to the wheel, _At least you still have a few more years to figure out what they really mean-though it seems that I missed that time to know what they meant. _The soft voice finally reached his ears and he recognized it as Mimis', her heaved a sigh, _ I wanna be at her side so badly and engulf her in my arms yet at the same time hating her for being so persistent into getting close to me. Not even my own brother's that close to me, what makes her so different? It's just that…I can't help but feel like I'm to blame for all this-for her. Mimi, I want to be at your side the moment you open your eyes, those eyes that always looked at me in such a way that you make my whole world stop just to look at you.._

_She was right-I do think about money too much. But she has no right to criticize me like that when she doesn't even know why I am the way I am-and she certainly has no right to butting into my business or life!_ He pushed harder on the pedal causing the car to make a screeching sound, _Doofus, Michael's the one in love with you can't you just ignore whatever it is that you feel for me and go to him? Why do she keep bothering me…She's just like those other girls that are crazy over me, isn't she? Hn. It's not fair, toying with my feelings!…by saying those three words that I've heard so many times now, but coming from her-it seems like I've never even heard of such words. By saying those words she's given me such confusion, trouble, I don't know why coming from her it's confusing me even more…Mimi, why are you doing this to me? It's not fair._ And with that, he pushed the pedal harder and swerved around the corner.

---*---

Okay, okay! Kill me now for giving such a short chapter -_o Gomen ne. I have to start my homework and other chapters so erm, I hafta go ^__^ Please review and hastah~!


	9. Dreams and Revelations

NOTE!!!! For the requests, I am now trying very hard to finish this story and the TAIORA sequel. But I won't go that fast for Matt and Mimi to just SUDDENLY soften up and fall in love, k? ^_^ 

And don't get mad at me for how short the last chapter was—I was sick and tired and I only put in both Mimi and Matt's thoughts there to create character development and such. And, to **AnimearChina**—I'm sorry ^_^ I didn't know that people in Japan don't drive till their 18, heck, I don't really know that much about it. I already had this chapter typed up before I saw your review so sorry if there were any American slang in here, I'll try to do better next time. Hai, I have heard Mimi's songs but I guess I forgot about them and I've never heard any of Yamatos'. I've just finished and once again watching the whole OAV series of Fushigi Yugi now, can't get enough of it *_* And Yamato won't get into a car accident, in this fic at least =P 

---*---

At the corner of her ears, her mind, her heart, Mimi could hear her parents worried voices talking beside her bed. Calling-no, pleading for her to open her eyes and to be alright—_I hear you, Mama, Papa…But I can't come back, I can't wake up—not yet. Gomen ne, minna. I just can't face all of you yet, not now since I was so selfish and arrogant and made you all worry. I just can't wake up yet._ Mimi seemed to hear them, but she couldn't seem to understand the tortured emotions circling inside them—and again she was swallowed into darkness.

"She's been in her bed for three days now, what if-what if she's in a coma?" Mrs. Tachikawa asked nervously as she clung onto her husband's shirt and wept.  _(I don't know and am not using her parents' names here)_

Mr. Tachikawa stroked his wife's and daughters' matching, honey-colored hair and spoke lightly, "She'll be alright, I know my princess," he paused trying to hold his own tears. "All we can do is wait, like the doctor said—we've done all we could, it's only up to Mimi when she decides to wake up."

--------*-*--------

Matt sighed as he counted the worm-like raindrops that crawled down on the window inside the office studio of Satoshii. He had mindlessly woken up, got dressed, and slowly drove to the studio for their recording of their new album—minus one certain member. Matt was slumped on the white couch that sat beside the glass window where he had unconsciously been waving his finger up and down, tracing the lines where a droplet was, only keeping one certain something in his mind, something-someone that helplessly laid between the lines of heaven and Earth, dangling from the ropes of death and hope.

Tai watched his best friend sitting against the window sill, sulking over something he wasn't sure of—you can never predict Matt, unlike him, Matt has never shown his feelings to anyone. Unlike him Matt was never found anywhere near happiness. Tai covered his eyes with his fingers and laid his head back onto the wall, he slightly opened a slit when he noticed something hanging on the wall—it was a poster of the whole band advertising the first night of their concert in Odaiba, with Mimi and her big debut. _No way-_he said as a thought suddenly struck him, he quickly shot a look at Matt and then back at the picture, Matt, the picture, Matt, Mimi, Matt-_Ho-ly cow,_ Tai thought. _Matt,_ he grinned proudly, _Mimi, that night when Mimi fainted—_

"I GET IT, MATT!" he yelled at the top of his lungs and shot up from the armchair, causing Matt, Takeru, and Michael to look at him.

"Get what," Matt said more of a statement than question.

Tai smirked and slid over to him all fox-like, he nudged his shoulder and chuckled.

"Ah, you sly dog!" he smirked. "Who knew you had it in you? Man, you really surprised me here, you must've done some number to make her faint like that!" he grinned.

Matt cocked a brow, "What the hell are you talking about? Who's 'her' and what exactly did I do?"

Tai kept grinning, "Oh, don't deny it, you! And so modest too! Man, I've been with Sora for a long time though we've never really done 'that'. And you're not even going out! Man, you're bold, Ishida!" he laughed when Masimachii came in.

"Ohayo minna…What's so funny? Daijibou, Taichi?" he asked and eyed the maniac-child.

"Man, Art are you gonna blow it on Matt," Tai grinned. "After what he did-"

"Nani?!" Matt said. "Could you please tell me what I did?"

Tai looked around to Matt, "Nani? You mean you don't know? You must've been wasted," he stopped. "Wow, you really don't know? Hello, Mimi?"

"What about her…"

"Dude, Mimi! You and Mimi? You slept together! The night she fainted? Wasn't she-" Tai was cut off.

"WHAT?!" Matt and everyone said in unison.

Masimachii scratched his head, "Yamato Ishida!! Baka, what did you do to her?!" he yelled.

Michael grabbed Matt by the scruff, "Yamato, kono yogore! I swear I'll kill you if you did anything to Mimi!"

Matt pushed his hands away, "Kutabare, Michael! I didn't do _anything_ to harm Mimi and I don't know where the hell you got that from, Tai, but it's not true! I don't-I don't like her like that and she certainly hates me so don't you dare say something like _that_ happened!" 

"Whoa, whoa, chill out guys," Takeru said and got in between Michael and Matt. "Okay, if Matt says nothing happened then I believe him. Tai, where the heck did you get that?!"

Tai raised his finger and pointed at Matt, "But-didn't you, I mean, Mimi-"

"Mimi's sick, baka."

"Well," Tai pouted, "I know that, silly! I just thought-well, I got carried away, okay? So sue me, I watched this soap opera that had the exact same thing happen to a girl like Mimi and I thought-gomen, Matt."

Matt nodded and Masimachii stepped in, "Ahem, okay—erasing this whole thing from my head…Tai, demo, soap operas are made to make you think that to help keep people's lives excited," he sighed. "Speaking of Mimi…the album."

"Iie," Takeru remarked. "We are not recording this without her, she's part of the band, Art-kun! We can't record this even if she is sick. It won't be fair, she's done a lot for this group and it's not fair to make us record this album without her."

"Soya, Takeru," Tai supported. "Can't we just delay this thing for a few more days—or at least when Mimi recovers, I'm sure the fans'll understand being her condition right now."

Masimachii sighed, "Yeah, well, after the tabloids heard this every front page of the newspaper, magazines, and Cosmos published what happened. I've talked to the producers and their giving us a week deadline to get Mimi back in or they'll have to publish it without her." He saw their forlorn faces and changed the subject for he too knew that Mimi wouldn't make it, to fully recover in a week. "Ahem, another thing, I talked to Satoshii. Since we canceled, he was thinking of going over to the Tachikawas and I was wondering if—"

"C'mon! What are you waiting for, Mimi might be awake now!" Takeru exclaimed and they all cheered and walked out.

"Matt, you coming?" 

Matt shook his head, "You guys go ahead—tell Mimi I said 'Hi'." 

Tai's eyes furrowed and he ushered the rest to go on while he talks to Matt and he'll then catch up whether Matt decides to come or not. A few minutes after they had all gone to Satoshii's car, Tai crossed his arms at Matt, who sat back down and again started counting the raindrops that pelted from the crying heavens. _(Weird)_ Tai stood there for a while and when Matt finally noticed that he was there he groaned as if trying to make Tai disappear.

"Stop nagging, I didn't sleep with her, okay?" he said. 

"You're right, I am nagging," he said. "But not about that—Hai, I know that was a pretty stupid thought but I know I'm right now."

"Enlighten me." 

"You like Mimi, I've been wondering why you've been acting so different—not to mention you haven't gone _that_ berserk over money for a while since she came. How you act, how you talk, how you've adopted this soft spot for something though I didn't know what it was till now. I heard the night of the dance, Michael said you protected her from these guys who tried to assault her, and then you 'randomly' decide to walk home with her when where _you're_ staying is like two miles away from her house."

"I promised her I'd protect her, so what?"

"Yeah," Tai mumbled. "And I could only imagine how Mimi was with you at her side. C'mon, Ishida are you blind? The main reason she joined this band was to meet you! Yes, you…The poor girl's tried everything to get close to you—she freaking worships you as an idol!"

Matt grunted, "Don't you think 'worship' is a bit too strong?"

Tai hesitated, "Yeah, you're right it is—she loves you, there that better?" Matt quickly turned his head to face Tai. "I don't get you, Matt, of all the years we've been best bros I've never figured you out. Honestly all I ever thought you needed was a girl in your life, to make you get over your greed and loneliness. And then here comes Mimi and I thought she'd solve your problems, but of course, stupid Tai again, I should've thought you'd just push her away like some child! Matt, I may not be the smartest or common-sensed person in the world and I may not say the right things all the time; but all I know is what love is, what it means to people, and how to share it with them."

Matt frowned, Tai too, knew what love meant…

Matt looked away, "You know—she told me she loved me," Tai's face softened. "It was raining, I didn't know if I was just deaf by the sound of the water hitting me or if I was trying to block the words out. Hn. And you know what I did, Tai? You know what I said to her…Nothing. I said I only protected her because she was business," Matt buried his face in his hands to hold back the tears so Tai wouldn't see. "I don't know why I said it, I guess I've heard those words so many times I have an automatic response or something. I couldn't even bare look at her face after I said that, it hurt me more than it did her…Everything that happened, it ran through my head for the past days now and I couldn't help but blame myself of what happened to her."

Tai laid a hand on his shoulder, "It wasn't your fault, man, the doc said she was already sick."

"Yeah, but I caused her heart to die like that—I just know that because of me she still hasn't had the heart to open her eyes. Because she doesn't want to see me."

"Stop pitying yourself for what happened," Tai said. "You're better than that, and Mimi deserves to know that and hear all these things you just told me. Who knows, you might actually be the one to wake her up."

Matt looked up, "I can't, don't you see? Not after shattering her heart like that. I've spent, so much of my time worrying about money that I barely notice the life around me, I barely noticed it till she came and lit the fire in my heart—Hai, that does sound weird but I don't have any other way on how I can put it into words. I never knew what love meant, and I guess I still don't—I really don't know, Damnit I'm so confused. 

Mimi did this, Tai, she poisoned my mind with all her warm feelings and now I don't know what to do."

"Fuck," Tai muttered. "Fuck that, Yamato Ishida," he stood up. "She said she loved you—and by telling me that what you replied was 'automatic' then that really meant nothing at all, meaning you still didn't answer her."

"What?"

"She said she loved you—she deserves an answer, by hearing what you just said, I think Mimi's the only one who can tell you what love means. You do love her, don't you?"

Matt frowned and put his hand on his forehead, "I-…I don't know. Do I love her?"

Tai tossed him a smile as he headed out the door, "The answer is only important if you ask the right question. I can't tell you if you love her, Matt, you have to find that out for yourself. But by hearing all the stuff you just said—why don't you try telling that to Mimi? I dunno, maybe she can tell you. Ja." Digging his hands in his pockets he walked outside to the rain.

Matt called out, "Tai," Tai stopped in his tracks and glanced back. "You really are the smartest person I know." Tai's eyes widened a bit but then he grinned and walked out, leaving Matt to ponder the hanging conversation he left with him.

--------*-*--------

"Howdy-hoo!" 

Mrs. Tachikawa looked up from her cooking and smiled, "Ah, Taichi, Satoshii!" she smiled at the rest. "It's a pleasure to have you all here, come to visit Mimi I presume?" 

Satoshii hugged his sister-in-law and spoke in a faint voice, "How's she doing?"

Mrs. Tachikawa shook her head and watched the all of their faces fall, "She's doing fine, it's just that—the doctor came in yesterday and said she was doing well and her body has regained its strength, though, she still won't wake up. Akashii said it might do her some good if her friends and family visited her and talked to her, maybe that might wake—" she sniffed and Satoshii hugged her again as she cried on his chest. "Gomen ne minna, just, a crying spell…"

After talking to Mimi's mom, they all went into her room while Masimachii and Satoshii talked while Mrs. Tachikawa prepared dinner. Takeru was the first to walk into the dark, pink room; stuffed-toys mostly in the shades of pink piled onto the wooden shelves that occupied one side of the walls. A pair of glass doors that looked out onto the neighborhood was slightly open letting the cool breeze and small spray of rain circulate around the room and bring some fresh air into the fragile body that laid breathing under the bed covers.

Tai and Michael both took seats on either sides of her bed and Takeru stood frozen by the door.

"She looks," he choked, "dead."

"Doofus, come over here," Tai groaned. "She's not dead she's just sleeping."

"Figure of speech," Takeru retorted and kneeled beside her bed, he smiled and poked Mimi's shoulder. "Hey, Mimi-chan, supp? Long time no see, huh?"

"Miss us?" Michael said and gazed down at her sleeping body, admiring her beautiful sleeping face. 

"Of course she misses us!" Tai grinned. "Who wouldn't miss me?" 

The three continued the conversation, bickering once and a while about someone's stupid comments and such while their hostess laid in her bed, not conscious of the conversation around her. 

Mimi was still inside her own world; floating among the darkness and pondering life. She had her eyes closed and could hear her friends' voices going about her though she couldn't understand exactly what they were saying as the same when her parents were with her. Mimi, in her mind-her world, wandered aimlessly around space with a blank expression on her face, picking on a prickly rose. Her ears and head perked up when she heard Michael, Tai, and Takeru talking to her. _Hey! They're here—they came to see me. How nice. I wish I could really hear them, seems like I'm just some ghost here or something. Hn, _she heard yet another familiar voice come in, _Sora!_ A smile nor grin came up on her face, Mimi still had the same blank look and kept walking. _How nice of them to come and visit me after what I did. Gosh, I even forgot to call Sora after the dance, oh I hope she's not mad though who can blame her? I wonder where Matt is…who are you kidding, Mimi? It's Yamato, he wouldn't come here and I certainly can't go see him—I like this place, it's like somewhere I can escape to; It's warm, it's peaceful, it's everything I want it to be. No more homework, no more practice, no more hassling teachers and boring TV shows—and no more confusion._

--------*-*--------

After an hour the four came out; Sora, Tai, Michael, and Takeru. They all walked over to the table Mr. And Mrs. Tachikawa, Satoshii, and Masimachii, waited. 

"Well?" Mr. Tachikawa asked in concern, "any luck, guys?"

They all shook their heads. Takeru spoke up, "Gomen, Mr. And Mrs. Tachikawa—we've all tried talking as if she was awake and talking with us, but, I'm sorry." That was all he can say.

The four's faces fell with the others. The doorbell rang and Mrs. Tachikawa went to go get it while her husband talked.

"That's okay, you guys, you tried and that's all we could ask for," he said. "Maybe she needs something else…"

"Don't you mean 'someone'?" His wife said as she walked into the room with the stranger that rang the doorbell. Everyone's jaws slightly opened and Sora let out a small gasp while Takeru almost dropped the cookie he was eating, Tai was in awe for a while but smiled at the guest.

"What took you so long? I was about to call the police," he joked.  _(Obvious who it is?)_

"Gomen," the person said. "You have no idea how hard it's raining out there, roads are completely blocked." S/he looked around, "Where is she?"

Satoshii nodded towards the pink door, "Still won't wake up, think you can help?" he smiled nicely and the young lad nodded and walked off, leaving the rest with hope in their hearts that Mimi will wake up now.

"Guess I better set up two extra plates," Mrs. Tachikawa said and looked at the group of teenagers.

"But, what's the one extra plate for?" Mr. Tachikawa asked quite dumbly and they all just laughed and took one last glance at the direction of Mimi's room.

--------*-*--------

**_(In Mimi's 'world')_**

Mimi walked around the long extent of space that seemed to go on forever, with a plucked rose in her hand. She slightly slowed down to a halt and looked around in search of voices, she sighed in a melancholy way, _I don't hear their voices anymore—are they gone or am I so distant from everything now that I can't hear them? Mmm…that smell,_ she put her nose up and sniffed around until she came upon an opening that stuck out from the dark space. Flowers. A field of flowers bloomed in a whole other world where there was a sun than help them grow and breeze that carried their soothing scent to Mimi. _Wow,_ she gaped and spotted a certain patch of wild rose-thorns like the one she carried in her hand, she was about to take a step forward but stopped. _Should I? If I go here I might totally forget everything—that might make me sound crazy but I, I guess that's just how I feel…It seems so nice, so welcoming…_and without hesitation and conscious of what she was doing, Mimi slowly walked over to it.

-

Matt gazed at Mimi's peaceful face. He gently stroked her cheek and took a seat beside her and pulled it so he could be closer to her. His finger lightly traced her eyebrows and then outlined her whole face and stopped to her forehead, which Matt slowly leaned down and kissed. After a few seconds he drew back and examined her.

"Mimi," he frowned. "Mimi, can you hear me? It's me-"

-

_Matt?_ Mimi quickly turned her head and focused on the voice calling her. She still kneeled around the slick patches of flowers though mainly picked on the roses that seemed to amuse her in some way. She heard the voice again—this time louder. _Matt, is that really you? You really came to see me? But why?_ She asked herself and closed her eyes to listen and try to focus on it more.

-

"Mimi," Matt said, "I don't know if you can hear me, but please try…" he hesitated and looked at her. "Man, this would've been much easier if someone else said this for me—I've rehearsed what I wanted to tell you on the way to your house and, now even if you're just asleep it seems even harder for the words to come out."

-

_Just try, Matt,_ Mimi thought, _I'm listening, like always._

-

"I like you," Matt finally said. "I don't know if it's love or anything—but something about you makes me like you, I don't know if it's only as a sister, a friend, or even more. I've been a jerk, all you ever wanted to do was to be my friend but like everyone else, I pushed you away—mostly I pushed _you_ away. You scare me, Mimi, that might sound weird but you do…Especially when you, told me you loved me. I didn't mean to hurt you, it's just that I've been told those words so many times, too many times that I automatically have a response for it. I also didn't mean it when I said I only protected you for business, I just wanted so bad to be at your side most of the time since ever since we met—when I trashed that car of yours," he let out a muffled yet painful laugh, "that day we saw each other you gave me such a thrill and rush of excitement that I never felt, and when you joined the band I was actually pretty glad and now I know why. You brought your light-your shine to the group and you were always so spirited and stuff, something that I never was…only when it comes to money. Hai, you were right about that too; I was a bit greedy. Though I still don't agree that you should be criticizing just because of that—I'm only crazy about money because, don't laugh now," he looked down. "I wanted to save up for college and then have money leftover to make the love of my life happy, though I haven't exactly been working on the last part for a long time now, have I? Guess I got so caught up with the thrill of getting money that I forgot my other goal of why I'm the way I am in the first place…

"Hn, main reason why I came here was to apologize. I know I caused partially what happened to you even though everyone kept saying it's not. I'm not just doing this to make you wake up-I mean, I want you to but I also want to tell you this; When you said it—those words I mean, I know I should've reacted nicer but I knew you meant it and it was actually the first time any girl has ever said that to me. I was so shocked that I didn't know what to do and did something that I was used to, be rude and cold," he paused. "Hn, guess I've said more than what I rehearsed. Mimi, another reason for why I came here was—I talked to Tai, he said that maybe you could answer my question…"

-

Mimi twirled the rose in her fingers, not noticing the pain of its thorns digging to her skin as she was occupied with what Matt was saying but dropped the flower when she heard him ask…

-

"…what's love?" Matt whispered. "How stupid the question might sound but I just, really don't have a clue of what it is. That's another reason of how I reacted to you when you said that, because I was still unsure of what it'll mean coming from you and me…" he frowned when no answer came. "I know you can hear me, but you don't want to get away from where you are now, you even look happy and peaceful in your sleep, you know…Onegai, Mimi-chan, you're the only one that can answer that question for me. That's all I ask from you now, and I shall never bother you again. Ahem," he forced a weak smile. "Michael's waiting for you outside this door, Mimi, outside this dark room and out to where your friends and family are waiting for you—and I'm one of them. After what happened, I don't think you can love me anymore, can't you? Michael, he loves you, and…you-you two make a great couple…and I'll always be protecting you along the way. But first you have to wake up, Mimi, we're not mad, none of us are and neither are your fans—yeah, your fans are still waiting for that album were making with you as its lead singer. Remember?"

-

_Matt, _Mimi looked down, _my fans, my dream, my friends and family are all waiting? For me? I can hear them now, all this time when I heard their voices they were calling to me, telling me to come back. To them—are you still waiting for me, Matt?_

-

"...and then we could all go out for dinner and celebrate," Matt said. "That world where you are right now, Mimi, in your sleep—you need to leave it, Mimi, no matter how nice and comforting it seems, no matter how much you think you can stay here to escape all your problems—that doesn't matter cause it's not real. You're not even real-"

-

Mimi let the words sink in and she suddenly felt something prickling her, she glanced at her hand and saw that it was bleeding from how tight she had clenched onto the rose and its thorns dug deep into her palms though no pain struck her. Mimi's eyes widened, _I'm not-I can't even feel it…bleeding down my hands, my blood, it's not real._ She closed her eyes and listened to Matt pleading her to wake up for everyone to be happy again, _Matt…I can hear you, all of you…but I'm scared, I don't know why but I'm scared._

-

Matt frowned, stroked Mimi's brown hair out of her eyes and stood up, "I'm sorry I wasted your time, Mimi." And he turned to leave with a heavy heart. He extended his hand out to reach for the doorknob when someone spoke.

_"'Love—a deep and tender feeling of fondness and loyalty towards someone', though I don't think love is something that can be put in words in a dictionary. Love can only be explained through the heart, you don't know why or when it happens, it just does—and when it does you have to go for it. Love is something you can feel when shared with someone."_

--------*-*--------

Matt's eyes widened. He felt as if someone used a stun gun on him and froze his exact position by the door, he knees felt weak and so did his whole body. His hand gently fell to his side and he slowly turned around to find a girl; she was about a year younger than him and had long, honey-colored hair that was slightly plastered to her neck, pink silk pajamas that was partially covered by pink bed covers. Her open, hazel eyes stared at him with more words than he could read. She had sat up and was hugging her knees as she motioned for him to sit down.

Matt did so and sat beside her, "Mimi, I, I'm so-"

"I know," Mimi replied. "…I heard you," Matt slightly smiled and nodded. "I got so acquainted to being inside this world that I made up in my mind, I made it so nice so I wouldn't want to leave since I was so scared of facing everyone—mainly you. I guess it's my turn now to apologize."

"Mimi, you don't-"

Mimi nodded, "Yeah, I do. First of all, I shouldn't have been always nagging you about money—cause you were just like that to make a future, and I'm proud of that. And, you are mainly the reason why I didn't wanna wake up, you scared me too you know." She smiled sweetly. "But now that I know, I'm not so scared anymore. I'm sorry that you never knew what love was, never knowing who meant it when they say that to you, though I'm glad you knew _I_ meant it, and I still do—I don't know if you wanna hear it or not, but I still and will always love you, Yamato Ishida…"

Matt looked away afraid of what to say and Mimi forged on, "I, I promised myself that I would make you feel how great it is to love, even if it wasn't me though now I know deep down, I don't want you to fall in love with anyone else but me—I know it's selfish but I just can't help it. I'm happy that you're still keeping me safe as you promised, and this time, it's not business. I know for a fact, that you can't change someone's mind and heart to change, and so I won't force you to love me…But all you just said, it almost sounds like…-" She stopped there and said no more. A silence passed between the two for a while which made Matt nervous and asked something to break it.

"So, that's what love is?" he asked and stroked her soft cheek, inching closer to her face unsure of what he was doing.   _( O_O;; )_

Mimi shook her blushing head, "Love can't be explained, Matt, only felt. That's all I can reply to your question, the only way you can really know what love is, is when you feel it—when you love someone." Mimi bit her lip as a minute passed, and she dared ask. "Matt…after all this happening…do you love me?"

Matt quickly drew back at her question though somewhere at the back on his mind, he knew it was coming. After not answering her for a while, Mimi looked up at Matt with pleading eyes that he tried to avoid by staring at the ground. Even after hearing what Mimi said love was, after confessing everything to her, and she had did the same—Matt still didn't know, "Mimi," he whispered. "I, I don't know…I just don't know."

Mimi could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, she hadn't opened them for four days now so all the crying she wanted to do those past days now added onto this one. She bit her lip to try and stop them from flowing furiously down her cheeks and laid her head on her knees and faced the rain, she whispered, "Thanks, Matt, for—helping me. But, I think you should go now…"

Matt wanted so much to reach out and hug her though he still felt unsure at not finding out what love is, how it felt. Now, he only felt and heard Mimi's once again broken heart though, Matt couldn't seem to blame himself for her crying. It wasn't that he didn't care, he just didn't feel its burden on him as he quietly walked out the door. _I'll find out what love is, Mimi, then, that's when I can only, truly answer you…_

---*---

Kleenex, anyone? o_o; Don't flame me for this~! You know how you kept saying Matt was being a jerk? Well, I did this to show you that he wasn't and isn't. And to show how sad he can be like how Mimi was and such. Don't worry-**THERE'S AT LEAST ONE OR TWO MORE CHAPTER TO THIS STORY~! **And I kinda went fast in the end to finish it for you guys. So please, review ^_^ *hides from Aiko* .…


	10. Warmth from the Rain

FINAL CHAPTER~! ^________^ 

---*---

"In the rain, tears go unseen…only to be noticed by a sheltering heart."

Mrs. Tachikawa gently placed two steaming plates of waffles and eggs while she melodically hums to the hot, new single of Tenshi Tsubasa—"Itsumo de na kara ". She had been cooking all morning and the table was full of delicious-looking food and a heap helping of chocolate-covered rice balls for a certain daughter. When Mr. Tachikawa walked into the kitchen dressed in his work-suit, he suddenly caught the delicious aroma of the pancakes and glanced to find his wife doing some odd moves with the spatula.

"Wow, did you make all this for us?" he said profoundly. 

His wife nodded, "Uh-huh. I made all of Mimi's favorite food! I hope you enjoy—" her words were unfinished as she smacked her husbands' hand away from the plate. "Ah! No one's eating until Mimi gets here."

"What about me?"

Both her parents' faces lit up when they heard her voice and saw her walking down the stairs. Mimi looked healthier than ever now, she had just 'suddenly' woken up from her four day sleep a few days ago and was already up and about the house and as hungry as ever. Mimi smiled sweetly to her parents but gasped when she caught sight of the food laid in front of her.

She ran to the table, mouth watering, "All these—are for me?"

"Hai, eat as much as you want."

"Gah," Mimi drooled and began snatching helpings with her bare hands, gulping down a mouthful of waffles and her mouth dribbling with miso soup.

As she pigged out, her father smiled warmly, "I see you haven't lost your hungry-hippo appetite," Mimi grinned showing a wide variety of rice. "We're glad to see you up and around, princess, but if you don't hurry you're going to be late."

Mimi choked out her food, wiped her mouth on her uniforms' sleeve and kissed her parents goodbye before running out the door. As she was about to slam it close, her mother called out.

"Mimi! Don't forget your bag, honey!" Mimi grinned and coyly took it. "Honey, before I forget Mr. Masimachii called."

"He did?" 

"Hai, he and the others are happy to here you're feeling better," she smiled. "And if you could, stop by the studio after school today?"

Mimi hesitated for a while, going to Masimachii's office meant seeing the guys—seeing the guys meant seeing Matt.

"Mimi?"

"Oh," Mimi blinked, "uh, sure, mom. Will do."

--------*-*--------

It seemed like only an hour ago that Mimi said those words and now found herself on the downtown streets on her way to Masimachii's office. Mimi grunted as she pushed her way through the busy crowds of people, sighing whenever someone screams her name and, like that, she was surrounded by loyal fans that holler her to sign a piece of paper, their shirts, and the most oddest things. Mimi plastered a smile on her face and nodded to whatever they said and asked about her whereabouts the past days while hastily walking about the streets wishing to be at Masimachii's office by then instead of around this mob. She grinned as she handed back the very last autograph she had to give when she that she suddenly found herself at the same avenue where she had first met Matt, the day they battled against each cars' speed and each drivers' endurance, the very day she fell in love with him.

A frown crept onto her face and Mimi tucked her warm yet shivering hands inside her green coat that went down to her knees and covered her school uniform. Even as the wind blew her chestnut hair against her cheeks and face she paid it no heed and kept walking mindlessly and reviewed the past weeks' events—mainly the event the occurred the moment she woke up. The same words whirled and taunted her mind for the past days…

-__

_"I like you…__You scare me, Mimi, that might sound weird but you do, especially when you, told me you loved me. I didn't mean to hurt you, it's just that I've been told those words so many times, too many times that I automatically have a response for it. I also didn't mean it when I said I only protected you for business, I just wanted so bad to be at your side most of the time since ever since we met… I'm only crazy about money because, don't laugh now," he looked down. "I wanted to save up for college and then have money leftover to make the love of my life happy…those words—it was actually the first time any girl has said that to me. What's love?… how I reacted to you when you said that, because I was still unsure of what it'll mean coming from you and me…Mimi, you're the only one that can answer that question for me. You. Just please answer me and I'll never bother you again…Never…Michael, he loves you…I'm sorry, but I just don't know if I love you. Is that what love is? ___

-

Mimi blinked her tears away, ever since Matt left that day she had tried to hold in her tears from everyone and it had worked, they totally believe that she's okay. She sniffed and quickly brushed her sleeve against her eyes and kept walking as the same words made themselves comfortable in her tortured mind. _How?_ She asked herself, _after everything, what we talked about, and you apologizing…how can you still not answer me, Matt? It's not fair, I've tried—given everything I had to help you like me, to love me, I gave you my heart…If I were just another girl that told you these words, will it have affected you differently?_

"Mimi-chan?!"

Mimi snapped her head up and glanced to her right, a black car was slowly driving beside her at the same pace she was going. In the car were Michael and Matt; Mimi kept a blank face when she caught sight of the blonde, he didn't even bother looking at her as if nothing had happened between them. _Duh, of course nothing happened between you, _she thought, _and besides, he said he'll leave me alone now, just because I answered his question._

"Michael," she whispered. "What are you guys doing here?"

Michael answered innocently not noticing the faint red shades on both his friends' cheeks, "We were just on our way to Arts'. You're heading over there too, nei? Hop on!" he beamed and stopped.

"I don't know," Mimi bit her bottom lip. 

"What do you mean?" Michael asked. "You plan to keep walking? C'mon, Mimi-chan!" before Mimi could breathe another word she was ushered into the car by Michael and she plopped down at the back seat between the two boys.

"So, how've you been, Mimi-chan? I missed you," he slightly blushed and grinned at the back-view mirror. 

Mimi slightly smiled, "I feel much better, Michael, thanks…how's everyone been?"

"Okay, I guess. Though it's been pretty quiet without you!" he kept grinning.

Matt made a sarcastic grunt, _Ugh, how more flirtatious can you get?_ He thought out of irritation.  

Mimi and Michael both noticed his remark, "Did you say something, Matt?"

"Iie," he plainly said and laid back on his chair. "Why exactly are we going there again?"

"Tomorrow's the deadline for our album, remember? Now that Mimi's back we can finally get it started."

At the corner of her eye, Mimi stared at Matt with such anger and wistfulness. _Matt, I'm so mad at you, _she fumed her thoughts, _how can you just, sit there as if nothing happened?! How come I'm always the only one getting hurt here while you just totally erase it from your mind and be so cold again? Arrgh, am I ever going to figure you out. _Mimi sighed, _this isn't fair, no matter how hard I try I can't seem to stay mad at him. I've known and loved him too much to get mad. And of course, he obviously has no romantic or sympathetic bone in his whole cold body! And I'm stuck with the guilt and everything else. _She looked at Michael, _Matt doesn't love me, but he said Michael does…he told me that a few times now. Matt, are you now pushing me towards Michaels' affections? Because, you don't know?… I wanna go home, I don't wanna be near him anymore or I'll just cry or something, I want to be back at that world when I was sleeping. It's much better than this…_

"Mimi, Daijibou?" Michael asked through the mirror. "Mimi. You're, crying…!"

"Huh?" Mimi stroked her finger across her eye and found a teardrop, had she been weeping in front of Matt this whole time? Mimi scowled at herself and quickly and harshly rubbed her eyes. Matt stole a glance at her and frowned. _Mimi, _he thought, _what's bothering her? Hn, whatever it is it's probably my fault._ He quickly turned around when Mimi looked up. She smiled.

"Mimi-chan?"

"I'm alright, really, I guess it's probably the wind-got something in my eyes," she assured.

--------*-*--------

After a good, solid half hour of greeting Mimi back, the band settled down and got to business. Mimi carefully took a seat beside Michael and a good few feet away from Matt, to her dismay. She almost thought she saw him wince but then her eyes were still a bit teary.

"…we'll be recording tomorrow afternoon, after your tutoring and school. You guys have to meet me at Satoshii's at exactly 3:30, okay? I have to have this album finished for the producers by the following morning so it can be printed out. Mimi, everyone's already aware of what were gonna do so I'm going to need—Michael, go get the stuff we rehearsed the other day and help Mimi."

Michael nodded cheerfully, "Glad to." Mimi gave him one of her million-dollar smiles.

Masimachii clapped his hand, "Sugoi, now…"

After the discussion about their album, there wasn't much to talk about so they all decided to go home. Mimi waved as Matt's car drove off with Matt, Takeru, and Tai on it—to Mimi's sort of disappointment, Michael had offered to walk her home through the train station.

Tai looked back and watched Michael put his arm around Mimi's shoulders as Matt speedily turned around the corner. Tai was sitting at the back seat and leaned his head to Matt's other side so Takeru won't hear though he was already asleep.

"Oiy," he said. "What's up with you and Mimi? You barely spoke or even pay attention to each other the whole time. And what's Michael doing walking her home?"

Matt stubbornly narrowed his eyes towards the road, "Nothing's wrong with me or Mimi. There wasn't and never will be, and I don't give a damn who walks her home, even if it is Michael."

"What are you talking about?!" Tai hissed. "After what we talked about, I was sure you and Mimi would-unless—What happened?"

"Nothing," Matt snapped. "G-gomen. Tai, I did tell her everything, I told her I was sorry and all. She said she was too—and I asked her what love was and."

"And…?"

"She did answer me, sort of. And," Matt paused, "and I promised her that I'll leave her alone if she did answer me, and she did so I am."

"Yamato, baka!" Tai remarked. "Why did you say that? Now Michael's going to-"

"I know, Tai," Matt's reply were stained with jealousy and anger. "I know. Call me stupid, anything you want, I don't care. She told me she still loves me, Tai! And she'll always love me, what am I suppose to do with that?!"

"You're suppose to say you love her back," Tai almost pleaded. "Geez, man, you're making me go crazy here. If I cared about Sora—wait, I do care about Sora like that so I wouldn't just go giving her away like that! She asked you if you love her and what did you do!"

"I get it!" Matt quickly stomped on the brakes which made the car swerve around the empty road and skid to a halt around the dirt. Tai fell from his seat and when he got up he found that Takeru was still sleeping like a rock and Matt was gripping tightly onto the wheel.

"Matt."

"I know, Tai, I know how stupid I was—how stupid I _am_ for doing that, for doing everything to hurt her and me. God, I'm dying here I don't know what to do! I want to be with her so bad but she's always going to say she loves me, she's always going to ask if I love her too…"

"Don't you?" Tai murmured. 

Matt banged his hands on the wheel and laid his head back to gaze at the darkening sky, "I don't know, man. Mimi said—Mimi said that love can't be explained, only felt. But I just don't know what that means and how can I feel it? I would gladly give her an answer whether it's 'yes' or 'no'. But I just can't stand hurting her by saying that I don't know."

"She still deserves to know," Tai replied. "It won't be fair to either of you—and definitely my aching head if you don't answer her. I know I'd hate it to lose Sora just because of that." 

"Tai."

"Nani?"

Matt slowly turned the engine back on and gripped the wheel, "I want what you have."

--------*-*--------

The next two days, was a total blur to the members of Tenshi Tsubasa. They went to Satoshii's studio that Thursday afternoon and recorded their album with Mimi's songs in it too, Masimachii quickly sent it to the producers who later on announced the bands' new and improved album will be out in about two weeks while the group performs their every night one-week concerts before their CD comes out. Fans and loyal supporters, paparazzi and certain television shows, have been all over the band for questions and interviews and photographs. If this wasn't enough, those two days they also had to rehearse for their next concert that starts on Monday night. They were all so busy that they all barely had any free time to enjoy each others' company, and Matt never got to talk to Mimi for she was always either with Masimachii, her family, fans, or Michael.

It was Saturday night, they were all pretty tired but the members had insisted on going out to dinner to celebrate about, everything. To Masimachii's arguments of them all taking a rest, they still made reservations to 'Buru Muun Café' _(Blue Moon Ballroom)_ that night. Here, Matt was planning to finally get a chance to talk to Mimi as his car drove into her driveway.

Takeru leaned in front and faced Matt, "I don't get it. We're famous, we have plenty of money, and yet you make us ride in your car? I would've been happy with a limo."

"Gomen, TK," Matt smiled. "I promise that there'll be one waiting for us at the restaurant, I just feel like being in a normal car, you know." 

"O-kay," Takeru sighed and leaned back with Michael. 

"Matt," Tai asked and leaned a bit closer while Takeru and Michael chatted. "You _are_ going to go through with this, aren't you? I swear I have the hospital and psychiatrist on speed dial if you don't."

Matt let out a muffled laugh, "Am I making you that insane?" Tai nodded. "Heh, I can't promise, Tai. I just can't be sure of anything right now, but I'll try…I'll try."

Mimi looked into the man-sized mirror one last time to look at herself. She turned around and admired every feature, she had hoped she hadn't gone too far; wearing an almost white yet pink dress that went down to her feet and had one strap that tied around her neck and Chinese roses embalmed at the bottom rim of the dress and black shoes that wrapped around her feet—Mimi thought she didn't look half bad. Like at the dance, two strands of her chestnut hair was pulled back and tied at the back of her head with a pink clip, leaving two strands to frame her face.

She glanced down her window and her eyes quickly focused on a certain blonde boy. Mimi heaved a sigh, _please just help me get through this night. _She walked down the stairs somewhat with grace yet with her usual clumsiness, she hugged her parents goodbye and stepped out to the door and walked towards the black car, surprised at not seeing a limousine.

She slightly tapped her foot though the guys didn't seem to notice her. Mimi grew impatient, "Ahem."

All of them, mostly Matt, bolted up. Eyes widened, jaws dropped they stared at her beauty with awe and with looks of stupidity. Matt felt his face getting hot though he couldn't seem to take his eyes off her. Mimi put her hands behind her back.

"You guys really aren't that courteous, are you? No one even bothered to knock or wait by the door," she said with sarcasm dripping from every word. She smiled sweetly, "No limo? Where am I sitting?"

"Oh, here!" Tai said and he jumped at the back with the other two, receiving somewhat of a glare from Matt. Mimi blushed but got in anyway, avoiding Matt's eyes as much as she could. _(Aw ^_^)_

"Mimi, you look, beautiful!" Michael remarked. 

"Arigatou!" Mimi smiled and Matt just sighed to himself and slowly back away from the driveway and onto the Café.

--------*-*--------

Mimi couldn't hold it any longer, "S-sugoi!!" she exclaimed as their car drove in front of the place. Lights everywhere, a huge dance floor and marvelous flowers, white and lavender silk draped around the whole place made Mimi feel like she was suddenly sucked into a fairy tale book like Cinderella. And the best part, there were no cameras this time.

"Milady," a man offered his hand and help Mimi out as another took the keys from Matt and took the car to the parking lot.

Matt saw child light up on her angelic face and he couldn't help but chuckle at how immature and naive she looked compared to the elegant-looking people. Matt dug his hands into his pockets and the four teenager boys strode pass the open doors with Mimi frolicking in front of them and soaking in every bit of glamour, they were escorted to their table by a rather odd yet skimpy-looking man who helped them to their seats and handed them their menus. 

Like clockwork, it seemed like the moment they had ordered their food it was suddenly laid in front of them. A soft whisper of violins began to play followed by the piano and other instruments. 

Tai glanced up from his food, "Mimi-chan…what are you doing? You're food's getting cold."

Mimi's whole body was turned around and her knees were climbed up on her chair and she tried to push herself up to look at everything and everyone in the room like some dog begging for a walk, Takeru blushed at seeing people giving them weird looks and hastily pulled the frantic girl down.

"Shh," he hissed, "What's wrong with you, Mi-chan? It's like you haven't been in a place like this before sit down, people are looking!"

Mimi finally gave up after receiving a few laughs from her friends and grabbed her fork, "Gomen, Takeru!" she beamed. "This is just so—cool! Everything's so pretty and stuff, ee, I love it! Omigosh, there's a dance floor!"

Tai made a slight grunt, "Hn, too bad those guys have no taste in real music."

Mimi giggled and took a huge bite of her food, okay, took the _whole_ thing, "Mmm," she grinned all stuffed, she glanced around the table to find all their jaws and eyes wide open, "Nani? I'm hungry, you know how I get when I don't get food." She said as a matter-of-factly.

And she was hungry, she ordered about two or more plates of food—not including dessert—when she was finally satisfied. Mimi looked around and saw that the guys were still eating and were deep in conversation about some guy stuff she couldn't keep up with, so she once again enjoyed the scenery of the room. _Gosh, even the people are beautiful,_ Mimi exasperated—though, she was right; the round, white tables were filled with people that looked like they fitted perfectly into this place. They wore clothing that were so sophisticated and moved their utensils and such with grace, they were all at least ten years older than Tenshi Tsubasa and were chatting about politics and such. And the dance floor, was marvelous it took her breathe away; the floor was of lavender marble though was not see as much as the people that glided across it, men of black or white tuxedos and slicked hair elegantly criss-crossed around the floor and guided their lady friend to the music. And the women were magnificently gorgeous, with their light dresses that cascaded to the floor and shiny hair up into high buns or flowing to the backs. 

Matt stopped his fork in mid-air when he caught sight of Mimi admiring the people dancing. He watched the twinkle in her eyes and longing of being one of those beautiful women, and he longed to be one of those men with her. He dropped his fork and the conversation around him when her hazel eyes turned and watched him, Mimi slightly turned her head with a face that was pleading him to ask if he would dance with her yet another expression of fear. _C'mon, Matt, this is your chance—You might never get another again so just do it,_ Matt opened his mouth to ask her when someone's hand cut in between their faces.

They both looked up though their faces fell when they saw Michael—a thought struck Matt as he remembered how the two have gotten closer than before, he closed his mouth and turned back around, _I forgot…she's already in love with Michael now._

"Mimi," Michael said. "Would you, care to dance?"

Mimi smiled, but inside she was screaming, "H-hai," she placed her hand in his but took one last glance at Matt as she stood up. _You sure know how to break someone's hope, Matt._ Michael held onto her hand and slowly led her to the dance floor, where he wrapped his hands on her waist and put her arms around his neck. _(Ew x.x)_

"Oiy, just gonna go hit the men's room," Takeru announced and Tai nodded as he excused himself.

When Takeru left, Tai quickly wacked Matt's head. Matt glared, "Baka, what the hell was that for?!"

"What do you mean, 'what was that for'?!"

"I don't know that's the whole point of asking," Matt shot back and rubbed his head. "Man, that really hurt."

Tai whined, "Arrgh, that was suppose to be you, not Michael! Matt, you might not have had another chance and now you'll never have one. Michael's sure to put a move on her now," he groaned. "You sure know how to break someone's hope, Matt."

Matt hesitated and glanced at the two dancing, "Yeah, I do…so I should stop."

"Nani?" Matt stood up. Tai blinked, "What are you doing?"

"I don't know," Matt replied as he began to walk down the steps and onto the floor. He looked back at Tai, he was grinning sheepishly and holding two thumbs up and then bolted from his chair and ran somewhere else, _Tai?_ Matt asked himself when he lost sight of him.

_Ugh, please get me outta here,_ Mimi thought, _I like Michael, but not like that. When is this song going to end?_ Mimi adjusted her hands more loosely around Michael's neck and tried to squeeze herself loose out of his grasp in the most sneakiest and polite way but stopped when she caught sight of Tai. He was waving his hand as the pianist stepped off and took a break while Tai sat himself down and took his spot—Tai spotted Mimi and grinned rather mischievously at her. _Taichi, what are you up to—_she then saw Matt walking towards them.

Michael blinked when another song came on and Matt stopped and tapped him on the shoulder.

Matt smiled, "Care if I cut in?" Inside, Matt was jumping for joy though his mind and body didn't seem to be cooperating at the moment for he had no clue at what he was doing.

Michael hesitated but then let go of Mimi, "My pleasure," he gave both one last smile and walked off.

Mimi was reluctant when Matt only put one hand around her waist and took her other in his free hand, like one of those men that danced around them. She left her mouth slightly opened in confusion and locked her eyes on him, his warm blue eyes, his soothing smile, and warmth. 

Tai cracked his knuckles together and began moving along with the music and softly playing a ballad on the piano like Bach or something. Mimi was too dazed that when she finally realized that she was dancing with Yamato Ishida her cheeks quickly turned claret and she quickly looked away and stared outside; she watched these people running outside and finally noticed it was pouring rain, and the thunder bolted against the dark skies that made such a huge uproar that she suddenly gave a tiny jump and then stiffened but then felt Matt's grip tighten.

"it's okay, Mimi," he whispered. "I'm right here." 

"Why are you doing this," she mumbled. "I thought you said you'd leave me alone…"

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?" he asked and kept smiling. "Gomen, Mimi, but I made two promises to you—to help and protect you, and to leave you alone. Well, I certainly can't keep both and I choose—to be at your side," Mimi's eyes widened a bit. "I, tried to leave you alone, Mimi, but it was too hard…" Mimi began noticing that the smile had faded and his face now looked troubled.

"Matt?"

Matt looked away and saw Tai, he was grinning as wide as he can and mouthing the words to instruct him—'Mimi, I, love, you.' Matt gave him a slight annoyed glare and turned back only to face Mimi again. She looked quite worried and he then noticed that they had stopped dancing and eyes were locked on each other.

"Mimi, I," he whispered. _I can't do this, I still—I can't answer her till I know,_ "Mimi I…"

Mimi bit her bottom lip for she knew what he was trying to say and couldn't help but feel ecstatic inside and wanting to hug him when he says it. But he didn't.

Matt let go, "I'm sorry, I can't, I still don't know!" and with that he ran off, dashed through the doors and out to the pelting rain, leaving a weeping and certainly not confused Mimi standing alone on the dance floor as she was surrounded by loving couples.

           _(Glowered- to stare in an angry or ill-humored way o_o)_

Tai quickly glowered and got up from his seat and while trying not to disturb or catch anyone's attention, ran out the door. Mimi, still left standing. Tai halted just before he got into the rain and saw no trace of his friend, a middle-aged man walked up to him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Kamiya, are you all ready to go now?" he asked.

"Nani?"

"Your limousine," he pointed. "Mr. Ishida called to say you were to be picked up after dinner."

"Matt?! Did he say where he was going?"

The man nodded, "Well, I just saw Mr. Ishida descending down to his car and driving off to that direction." He pointed, to the direction of the Tomoeda Park.

Tai was about to jump in the car but stopped when he remembered something, Michael, Takeru, and Mimi. He looked back but found Mimi standing by the doorway as people filed pass her and into the restaurant. She stared at Tai with such a way that he felt bad for her; her eyes were half-covered by unspent tears though she bore a rather indignant on her face. She clenched her fists at her sides and walked over towards Tai.

"Iie," she said. "I want to talk to him, for once I can actually stay angry at him and now I can tell him all about it."

"Mimi, Onegai—" Tai tried to reason but saw to fault in her face as she got into the car and Tai was left with no choice, though he somehow knew Mimi should be the one in the car and he instructed the chauffer to take her to the park. When they disappeared into the fogginess of the rain, he walked back into the restaurant to Takeru and Michael with such confidence that everything'll work out, somehow.

--------*-*--------

Outside of the park gates, soaked under the rain, was a black car. Not far away were the parks' humongous oak trees that sheltered certain areas of the green short-cut grass and flax plants that bore delicate blue and lavender flowers that only bloom at this time of the year.

On one of those trees, quite hidden, was Matt. He was leaning against the tree; his right knee slightly close to his face and the other lying on the damp ground, he dropped his head against the bark and closed his eyes as the droplets of rain dripped on his face.

"Not again," he muttered. "Great job, Ishida, you broke her heart for what? The fifth time now. What the heck is wrong with me…"

"That's what I'd like to know."

Matt quickly looked up and saw Mimi a few feet away from him. Her dress was completely soaked and the bottom was ripped and the dress was now above her knees, her hair was rained down on and was matted down, and as for her eyes, were wetted with tears and not from the rain. Matt stood up and faced her as she walked up to him—and slapped him.

"There," she softly said, "now, you have at least a hint of how I feel."

Matt touched his cheek, "Mimi—"

"I don't get you, Yamato," she cut him off, letting out a muffled laugh that were stained with hatred and pain. "I just don't. I gave you everything! I tried offering you my friendship yet you pushed me away, I gave you my compassion and that you ignore, and I gave you all my heart and everything I had left and all you can say is, 'I don't know'?! I've just about had it with you," her voice raising and tears streaming down her cheeks. "It's not fair, Matt, I've told you I loved you so many times now and I meant it—and you know that! And all this time you still can't make up your mind? You can't even give me a simple answer? I'm sorry, but I've just had enough of that and you playing around. God, Matt, why can't you just answer me? Is that so much to ask from you? I'm sorry I came into your life and loved you but I've just about told you how I feel and you never returned any of them back. I asked you if you love me and 'I don't know' is technically not an answer."

Matt spoke in a low voice, "Mimi, I can only say sorry so many times. I know I'm being unfair but—arrgh," Matt turned away and began walking away when Mimi grabbed his arm.

"Matt, what's wrong with you?" she asked in concern. "Why won't you just talk to me?"

"Don't you think I want to, Mimi?!" he snapped. "God, all I ever wanted to do was talk to you, tell you everything and how I feel but I can't! I can't, Mimi. I swear if I could turn back time I would—I would've been nicer and friendlier to you, I would've been more open to everyone, and I would've changed it all to know just how it means to love someone so I can answer you!"

Mimi was a bit taken back, so he still didn't know what love was? "Matt, you can't _know_ love, you have to feel it…and you're already surrounded by it too, your friends and family, everyone one of your fans, the band, and me."

Matt sighed in aggravation, "I don't know, Mimi, don't you understand that? I just don't know what love is and will probably never know. But I'd do anything to find out so I can answer you, Mimi, so I can lift this heavy burden that I've given you and to see you happy again—like you've always been when I met you. When I met you it seemed as if my world was suddenly turned right-side up when you brought your light and love and happiness to me. I want to be at your side everyday, not every other day when we see each other for rehearsal. I wanna be able to tell you everything, know everything about you and to be with you, to have you in my arms all the time…to just hear your voice, feel your welcoming arms, and see your beautiful and loving face, just being with you makes me feel like everything's okay." Matt sighed, "And the things is—everything I said doesn't even come as close to how much I care about you." He ran his hand through his soaked blonde hair in aggravation. 

Mimi's face lit up, she couldn't help but smile at him as she slowly walked over and picked up his face with her gentle hands. Matt blinked, "Sounds like you know exactly what love is," Matt's eyes widened. "Matt, how many times do I have to tell you…love can't be explained, only felt, and by hearing what you just said I'd say you already know what it is because—that's exactly how I feel about you," Matt was surprised when Mimi released his face and quickly wrapped them around his waist and buried her face in his chest.

A wide smile came upon Matt's face and he laid his left hand on her head and the other around her waist. They stood their for a while, each still absorbing everything that had just occurred and being in each other's arms like they had always longed for. Matt suddenly felt so proud of himself to know what love meant, what those three words were, and to tell Mimi that he cares about her without even knowing it for the longest time.

"So," he started, "that's what love is?" he asked innocently.

"Yeah."

"Oh," Matt slowly let go of her only enough to be able to look at her face. "Hey, Mimi."

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

Mimi's eyes widened with a gasp though her shocked face faded into a smile, she felt her sight getting a bit blurry as tears welled up in them, "Matt—"

Matt didn't waste any time, he seized this moment and claimed her rosy-lips his. Mimi's eyes shot wide open when she felt his lips cover hers, his arms pulling her closer to his body, and feeling the warmth of breathe, she finally closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment as they share their love that they both felt for each other. 

As if it were only a split second, they had broken off and were staring deep beyond each other's eyes and to their hearts and souls. Neither wanted to pull away from each other's grasp. Mimi was about to plant another kiss when something shiny caught their eyes and caused them to turn their heads to the sky—the rain had finally stopped and the sun was out a shining ever so brightly. The small park critters began coming out from the dampened trees and scuffing about the muddy-green grass. And the sun wasn't too bright or hot being that pieces of white fluff upstaged it and scattered about the blue sky. 

Matt smoothly turned Mimi around so both can face the 'picture perfect' sky together in each other's arms; he gently wrapped his arms from behind her shoulders as she held them tightly and he breathed softly on her neck. Together they were bathed under the warmth of the sun and shade of the clouds, happy to finally be where they want to be—with each other, knowing that they'll never have to face those rainy days ever again.

~The End~ 

---*---

^_^ Well, how was it all? Good? Hope so! I completely dedicate this to each and everyone of you -^_^- So, PLEASE review and don't forget to check out the new chapters to SOME of my fics. And, Arigatou~! n.n I'm sorry if it went too fast, but, erm, that's the story? o_o Okay, Ja ne ^_^.


End file.
